The Blaze Games
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Miku would have been safe from the Games, except her father messed something up, and as punishment, she has to fight to the death. With a fellow tribute who hates everything, a mentor she may or may not be in love with, some dark secrets being trusted to her and her life on the line, Miku has to win this. Problem is, there are nineteen other people who wants to win as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blaze Games**

The Capitol: Vocaloid

Panem: Blaze

Districts: Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Voctro, Henian, Artech, Kioon, Effex, Ashore, Ispro

Tributes (**Alive**, Dead): Yamaha - ? and ? Crypton - Rinto and Miku. Internet - ? and ? Voctro - ? and ? Henian - ? and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - ? and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and ? Ispro - ? and ?

Mentors: Yamaha - ? and ? Crypton - Kaito and Luka. Internet - ? and ? Voctro - ? and ? Henian - ? and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - ? and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and ? Ispro - ? and ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Hunger Games.

Summary: The Blaze Games. Just one more year, and Miku would have been safe, except her father messed something up, and as punishment, she has to fight to the death. With a fellow tribute who happens to be suicidal, a mentor she may or may not be in love with, some dark secrets being trusted to her and her life on the line, Miku has to survive. Problem is, there are nineteen other people who wants to win as well.

A/N: Because it's a fad here in fanfiction, no? Besides... I was lacking in ideas for other fics. KaitoxMiku and others. NOT RintoxMiku. Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Blaze' and the Hunger Games.

* * *

In the well-off side of a large district at the Western side of Blaze, there was a fine mansion, where almost all the inhabitants were asleep in the deep night. Only one room was partly lit, and even then, it was only a candle that flickered within the finely furnished study. Inside the dimly lit study, a man sat curled up on his chair behind his desk. He held his phone to his ear and mouth, and he was currently sweating and shedding tears in desperation and fear.

"Please," the man begged into his phone. "Please, I need more time."

Someone on the other side replied coldly. It was a merciless voice, one that gave no pardons. _"You have had an abundance of time. Perhaps some other person would be more competent at the project."_

"No, please! I can do this! I really can!"

An even colder refusal followed.

"It's nearly complete! Really! I swear on the lives of my children, the project is almost good to go! I-I can really do this! I can!"

The same cold voice was impatient now. _"On your children? Save yourself. You couldn't even bring satisfactory results."_

"No, please! Please, sir, it's not going to- sir, please, this is possible! Please, if I had more _time_-!"

_"NO MORE TIME!"_ The voice on the other side roared, making the man flinch. _"We have been far too patient with you, mayor!"_ he spat. _"Perhaps you should be punished for your incompetence."_

"Mercy…" the man sobbed. "Please…"

_"How a spineless coward became the mayor of one of our proudest districts, I will never know,"_ was all the voice said before hanging up, the click like a death sentence to the man.

The mayor reluctantly put the phone back into the cradle before resuming his sobbing.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

The sun was shining through the partly open drapes on her window, and hurting her closed eyes. Hatsune Miku wanted them closed, but she didn't have the will to get up and close them completely, so she just turned around, and put her face out of the path of light. Better.

The satisfaction she felt at the small victory she had won over her battle with the sun evaporated when the door to her bedroom burst open. Did she care? No. It was probably her brother, and Miku didn't – _couldn't_ – care enough to get up at the moment.

"Miku, wake up."

Her brother, and his voice left no room for her to argue feebly while lying down. Reluctantly, Miku opened her eyes, and saw the towering figure of her older brother standing over her. "Morning, 'Kuo," she said sleepily.

"Wake up," he repeated, not even cracking a smile at his nickname for her like he usually did. "It's Reaping Day."

Just the last two dreaded words he spoke sent a jolt of fright through her. Miku sat up immediately, her fear banishing all the sleep away from her body. How could she have forgotten?

"You probably won't get chosen," he told her, softening when she looked close to crying. "You've only been entered what? Eight times? The poorer folks have their names in the bowl, like a million times."

Reaping Day. The day when every single living person between the ages of twelve and nineteen held their breath as the spidery fingers of the escort from Vocaloid standing up on the stage chose a name for each gender to send them for a fight to the death in an enclosed space.

Ever since the districts had rebelled against Vocaloid ninety-nine years ago, their leaders, the 'Masters' had decided that a punishment was due. So, the Blaze Games was created, where two children, one from each gender, would be sent from each of the ten districts to fight to their deaths, as a reminder that this was what happened when a rebellion occurred against the Masters. To make it extra painful, everyone was forced to watch, every single year. The final survivor would be greatly honoured, and rewarded richly for the rest of their lives, but it didn't seem fair to the rest of the players, the ones left dead.

Every year, a child had to enter their names once, and the names would stay in the reaping pool until they were too old to be reaped. If they decided to get their names entered again, they were given extra food, and would have some spare provisions sent for that year, but their names would still stay there the next year, and the next, until they were past the age when they could be reaped. On Reaping Day, one girl and one boy would be chosen and sent to Vocaloid where they'd be evaluated. Then, they'd be sent to fight in an enclosed arena.

Miku and Mikuo, both being children of the mayor, never had to worry about such things as much as some of the few poor people in Crypton did. Still, being chosen was an all-too real threat. No one knew whose name might be chosen.

"Dress nicely," he told her, a poor attempt at a joke. "You know cameras will be everywhere."

She grimaced at him as he left her room, but heeded his advice and began to dig in her closet for an acceptably fancy piece of clothing.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

"What took you so long, Miku?" her mother raised her eyebrows when Miku finally came down the stairs.

"Choosing an outfit," she mumbled, taking a seat. Miku had ended up choosing the same thing she'd worn for the past three years; her white dress with the pink ribbon. Mikuo called her stupid for calling it her lucky dress, but she'd never been chosen when she had worn it, and she decided to not push her luck. She tried to force herself to eat the meal that their chef had made, but the butterflies in her stomach were morphing into something much more vicious. Wasps, maybe, or vipers.

"Well, you certainly look nice," her mother tried to smile warmly, and only succeeded partly. Mikuo was safe from the Blaze Games forever, having celebrated his twentieth birthday a month ago, but her mother still had to worry about her, the last member of the family still in danger. "Have you gotten a token?"

"You make it sound like she's been chosen," Mikuo commented drily, taking her seat next to her. His larger hand gripped hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "Let's ask her that question when we get there."

Her mother laughed nervously. "Ah, yes, you're right."

"Besides, she'll be fine even if she's chosen," Mikuo continued. "She's been training for so long, it's the other district tributes you'll have to worry about."

Miku flinched. The ones who actually underwent training so that they would have a higher chance of winning and earning all the glory and honours, those kinds of tributes were called 'Careers'. She wasn't exactly a Career, per say, because she didn't train for the chance to enter and win the Games. Her parents had just put them through it because they'd been so scared for their children.

And even in training it had always been Mikuo who had been the one skilled at the general surviving trick. He'd always managed to pass the tests their instructors put them through with flying colours while she'd bumbled along.

Mentally, Miku slapped herself. Here she was, moping along, when there was barely a chance she'd be chosen! Crypton was one of the biggest districts, and one with the most Careers and past Victors. Even if she was chosen, there was a good probability that an ambitious Career would volunteer to take her place.

The thought improving her mind, she dug in more enthusiastically into her favorite omelet.

She caught Mikuo smiling slightly. Ah, so he'd been trying to make her feel better. Well, it had certainly worked.

As soon as she was done, a maid appeared out of nowhere – or so it seemed to her eyes – and took her plate away.

"Well," her mother stood. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

Miku didn't bother asking the question of where her father was; as mayor, he was to stand at the stage with the escort sent by the Masters at Vocaloid and look imposing as he made the same speech to everyone about the Blaze Games.

"Yeah," she stood as well, and straightened her dress with slightly sweaty palms. "Let's."

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

At the ceremony, Miku began to make her way to the section where all the girls of the reaping age waited. Mikuo was about to join the boys' side, but stopped when he remembered that he was too old to be waiting with everyone else. His face held a mixture of relief and odd sorrow as he walked away, back to the section where those too young or too old watched, roped off and guarded by Peacekeepers. Miku's heart swelled with pride, just a bit, at seeing the fierce Peacekeepers that did their duty with loyalty and honour. Crypton was the largest supplier of the Peacekeepers. If Mikuo hadn't been training to be the next mayor, he would have been going to the Peacekeeper Academy already.

"Greetings, Citizens of Crypton!" her father's familiar voice boomed out over everyone's heads. No one was stupid enough to keep talking, and everyone fell silent. "Today is a day of honour and glory, as two children from our loved district will be given a chance to go to Vocaloid and represent our district! It is a great honour, and should be treated as such! Welcome to the beginning of the Ninety-Ninth Blaze Games!"

She zoned out. While others may or may not have been interested, Miku had not only heard it every year, but she'd also hear it back home, where her father would practise it as often as he could as to memorize it.

Behind her talking father, Miku saw some of the past Victors of Crypton. Huh, so they were to be the Mentors this year.

Every tribute could be taught the tips and tricks of the Blaze Games by a previous Victor, who also chose what gifts they received with their sponsor money. Sponsors were important in the game because the gifts that could be purchased with the money the watching fans sent could make or break a tribute's survival. From previous games that she'd seen, she definitely knew that to be true.

There were two of them this year. One was Megurine Luka, the Victor from twenty four years ago. She had been in the Quarter Blaze, something that occurred every twenty five years. That had been the year when two Victors had been allowed, and two district tributes had emerged alive. Luka from Crypton, and someone from another place called Internet. The pink haired woman was still beautiful and elegant, just like she'd been for as long as Miku could remember seeing her, but she had never gotten married. Rumours had it that she had fallen in love with her fellow Victor, and forsaken love with anyone else just for him.

The other Mentor, sitting there in the silk suit and polished shoes, was Shion Kaito. She remembered him rather well, as his Games had been but three years ago. He'd been eighteen when he was reaped, and his extremely good looks had led him earning sponsors, both male and female, by the dozens, and later, hundreds as his competition died off. All the supplies he needed or wanted, plus his training at Peacekeeper Academy, had given him a huge advantage over any other tribute at the time, and he'd won in a record time of three days.

The sounds of clapping drove her out of her mind, and Miku hastily clapped as well, watching her father give a nod in response before retreating to the back of the stage. The escort, a young woman with dark purple hair, cheerily stepped forwards to the mike. "Happy Blaze Games!" she chirped into the mike. "And may the fates be in your favour this year!"

Tone Rion. The woman had begun to come to Crypton four years ago, when she'd been transferred from one of the poorer districts. Effex? Voctro? Someplace like them. Miku thought she was rather cute, in her outlandish outfits and high, child-like voice, but some had complained that she was an annoying brat.

"And now… the gentlemen…" her pink-gloved hand reached out and stirred the papers with the names. "Who... shall... it… be…?"

From the side where the boys were, there was an intake of nervous breath as at least three thousand boys inhaled.

One unfortunate piece of paper was caught by Rion's hand, and pulled out. "Kagamine Rinto!"

The crowd parted to let a blond boy around the age of fifteen through. Miku thought she remembered seeing him from somewhere, but she wasn't sure. A lot of people had blond hair and blue eyes in Crypton. Another boy, slightly younger than him but with a similar appearance, grabbed him and gave him a fierce hug, but the Peacekeepers pulled him off, and pushed Rinto to the stage.

"Hello, Rinto!" Rion chirped as the blond made his way up. Rinto ignored Rion, and just stood, eyes set firmly as he held his head high.

"Are there any volunteers?" Miku was surprised to see none. No Careers? Or was Rinto a Career? Rinto was just glaring down at the boy that had hugged him, clearly conveying to him that he wasn't to volunteer. Under the older one's gaze, the younger boy kept his silence. "No? Well, then, now, let's move onto the ladies, shall we?"

This time, Rion's hand was a bit quicker in fishing around for a slip of paper. Withdrawing one, she read aloud the name of the unfortunate girl.

"Hatsune Miku!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blaze Games**

The Capitol: Vocaloid

Panem: Blaze

Districts: Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Voctro, Henian, Artech, Kioon, Effex, Ashore, Ispro

Tributes (**Alive**, Dead): Yamaha - ? and ? Crypton - Rinto and Miku. Internet - ? and ? Voctro - ? and ? Henian - ? and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - ? and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and ? Ispro - ? and ?

Mentors: Yamaha - ? and ? Crypton - Kaito and Luka. Internet - ? and ? Voctro - ? and ? Henian - ? and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - ? and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and ? Ispro - ? and ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Hunger Games.

Summary: The Blaze Games. Just one more year, and Miku would have been safe, except her father messed something up, and as punishment, she has to fight to the death. With a fellow tribute who happens to be suicidal, a mentor she may or may not be in love with, some dark secrets being trusted to her and her life on the line, Miku has to survive. Problem is, there are nineteen other people who wants to win as well.

A/N: Because it's a fad here in fanfiction, no? Besides... I was lacking in ideas for other fics. KaitoxMiku and others. NOT RintoxMiku. Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Blaze' and the Hunger Games.

* * *

Hatsune Miku. _Hatsune Miku_. _Her_.

In the suddenly airless, _timeless_ space around her, Miku thought she heard her mother wail, her brother yell in unrestrained, raw emotion. Miku knew she saw her father's eyes widen as he bit down on his lips to keep any sound from escaping, and that, along with her absolute, crystal clear certainty of her suddenly shortened life, was all she really knew now. All that was really important, wasn't it?

Somehow, despite the odds of it, she'd been chosen as the female tribute for Crypton. So close to being safe from the Games forever, yet… now, she'd never be safe.

She didn't panic, didn't show emotion in the timeless Twilight Zone around her in an invisible bubble. More like she couldn't. Something wouldn't let Miku betray the inner turmoil beginning to form within her. Her feet made their way past the crowds – each person in it so different and unique to her suddenly time-slowing eyes yet all the same mindless crowd in the end – then the stairs – painted white, made out of strong wood, yet worn, because the paint seemed to be chipping away and it creaked under her feet – and finally stopped on top of the stage, in the spotlight with the eyes of everyone in the whole district and maybe some parts of Vocaloid or any of the other districts watching on her, even for that short moment. The pressure didn't touch her in the bubble around her. Miku was safe from anything and everything in the bubble.

So that was why a lot of tributes never panicked in front of the camera, she mused. This safe, invisible bubble was the calming factor.

"Hello, Miku!" Rion chirped, and time began to flow normally for her. The impact of her name being called a second time, this time while standing on the stage _with_ the cheerful woman was like being hit really, _really_ hard with something like a mallet, or a small, malfunctioning hovercraft. That was on fire. You knew you'd been hit, and hard at that, but you just couldn't quite feel it until later, when the adrenaline or whatever it was stopped pumping like crazy in your veins and the flight or fight instinct wasn't needed there.

In the crowds, she caught Mikuo's eyes, the same shade of teal as hers, fiercely staring at her. He'd gotten himself under control, and he was trying to convey something to her silently, telling her to be like back when she was younger and she could make sense of anything he 'told' her silently. _Smile_, those blazing eyes told her. _Be charming. Anything to survive._

Miku forced on a dazzling smile, the same she gave to her father when she was trying to get away from something she'd done. Even if he knew she was to blame, he went easier on her, he claimed, because of her beautiful smile. Time to see just what other people thought of this one, then. "Hi, Rion!" she chirped, matching the escort's cheerful tone. Better to look good, right? In her mind, she began to beg, to pray to someone, _anyone_, to send a strong, ambitious Career in her stead. There had to be a girl who wanted to try out this year to get the glory of fighting in the Games, right?

Right?

Rion beamed back, mouth widening until it seemed to be twice the length of her face. Was it even possible to naturally smile that wide? Perhaps it was surgery, some kind of altering done to her jaws to let her stretch her lips that wide when beaming. She'd seen some of the things people did with their bodies in Vocaloid, and they were quite… _interesting_, she supposed, although the thought of changing her body to such extremes made her rather queasy inside. Miku didn't think she'd ever do that to herself if she was presented with the opportunity. Rion's mouth, though... it couldn't have been too hard to give someone something wide like crocodile jaws. "Nice to see such a friendly girl!" Rion giggled, as if she found something humorous at the thought of sending two people to their deaths. Maybe she did. "Now, are there any volunteers for this lovely young lady?"

Miku took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm when not a single hand, a single cry of 'I volunteer as tribute!' went up. No Careers for her. What happened to all the previous cases, when Careers would have thrown themselves at the stage, shouting that phrase as they tried to reach the pedestal of bloody glory and money first?

"No?" Rion seemed just as surprised. No Careers making their way up for a chance at the Blaze Games… how odd in a Career District, particularly one that was Crypton, the largest Career District. "Well, then, ladies and gentlemen! The two tributes of District Crypton for the Ninety-Ninth Blaze Games! Give them a hand!"

Miku tried not to cry. She tried to not scream, to sob and shriek that this was a mistake, that she wasn't supposed to _be_ up here in front of all these people. She succeeded, and didn't make a sound. Her smile, fake and plastic, stayed frozen on her lips as she took in all the mechanic applause, carefully avoiding looking directly at the lenses of the cameras. That sight might have just been too much for her to handle.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

Visiting time. She'd never known about this part of the Blaze Games, but Miku supposed that every tribute had to say their goodbyes to their friends, families, and loved ones. It might have just been too cruel, even for the Masters back in Vocaloid. Or maybe it was to make it hurt even more, to make sure the last time you were with your precious tribute, they'd be terrified, knowing they'd be sent to their deaths. Rubbing salt in the raw wound, the beginning of a long and unforgettable reminder that rebelling was futile.

Her first visitor was her father, no longer crisp and tidy as he liked to keep himself. Now, his hair and clothes were messed up, his skin was sagging in something she couldn't place, and his eyes were puffy and red. He'd been crying, though he wasn't shedding tears now. She appreciated it. What she would have done if there was someone normally strong like her father or Mikuo in the room, crying with her…. Miku might have just stabbed herself there and then with the sharpest thing she could find. Suicide would have been easier than facing that.

"I am so sorry, Miku," he apologized, crushing her to his chest. "So sorry, baby girl. If only I'd…"

She might have questioned his odd choice of words any other day, but this wasn't any other day, this was the Reaping Day that she'd been chosen to fight to the death, damnit, and she was too busy clutching him to her, trying to soak up everything about her father. "I'll do fine, dad," she told him, hugging him fiercely. "It's okay, daddy." She hadn't called him daddy for a long time.

"My baby girl," he whispered before the Peacekeepers in their still-crisp and clean, orderly white uniforms came in and politely informed the mayor with their hands behind their straight, respectful backs that his time was up, and he needed to leave the room for others. With one last bear hug, the scent of her father's cologne and his warm presence disappeared physically, replaced with her mother's sweet perfume and her frantic wails. Her mother's normally soothing, calm, sweet presence was there, but now it was mixed with something like terror, despair, chaos, and fear. Especially the fear. The negative things all overshadowed her mother's natural charisma, not really helping Miku feel better at all with all the fear she could practically smell in the room. It was probably her imagination running rampant again, but she felt like a wild animal, not a predator or prey, but merely an observer, one who could sense the fear on others.

"Miku!" her mother shrieked, throwing herself at her. Miku managed to stand her ground, but she staggered under the sudden weight of her mother. Oh, she'd gained some weight for sure there.

"Mom," she croaked. "You're cutting off my – MOM! Ribs!" The end of her sentence rose in a squeak as the arms tightened like unforgiving vices. Ouch, to say the least.

"You were supposed to be safe!" she blubbered, iron-strong grip still killing her ribs, the mixed fear-and-gardenia scent invading her senses until she, too, felt absolute terror, although Miku kept it under better control. Her mother had always been a jumpy person. "And- and now, you're going to go and die!"

Well, thank you for the vote of confidence. Half of her effort went into reassuring her mother, that yes, she would not stay and fight, yes, she'd try to survive, and no, she would _not_ kill herself no matter how hard it got. The other half of her will went into keeping herself calm and not freaking out like she so desperately wanted to. It was like the combination of the Reaping Day results and her imagination had awakened some kind of wild animal deep within her. Not only did she seem to be hallucinating, thinking she smelt fear, but now she wanted to howl, to run, to flee from the immediate danger and go home to rest and hide from the predator. The 'human' part of her was putting the wild animal under leash, or so she liked to imagine while patting her mother's back, and the thought helped her be distracted from actually acting like a beast in human skin.

When her mother's time was up, the Peacekeepers had to pull her away, all but dragging the poor mayor's wife out as she let out anguished sounds of madness. Ah. Perhaps that was where she'd gotten the wild animal instinct thing within her from.

Mikuo was next. Like her parents, her brother hugged her fiercely, arms that were bands of steel covered in skin gripping her sides. Miku wondered, somewhere in the very back of her mind that wasn't distracted by the beast, the human, and the pain if her ribs would _ever_ recover from all the painfully strong hugs she was getting as she tried to get Mikuo to loosen his grip. "Ribs, Mikuo, ribs!"

He did, but Mikuo didn't let her go completely. "You can throw your voice, make it sound like a decently different person, you're good at hiding, staying still, being patient, and things like that," he said in a rush, reminding her of things she knew. Somewhat. Her ventriloquism hadn't been used in a year. She'd have to practise that on the way there. "Do not get yourself killed," he told her after taking in a large breath to refill his air supply. "If you do, then I will be very disappointed in you."

Miku laughed, trying to not cry. When Mikuo was there, it was like her eyes were trying to show her weakness to him by letting the tears out. Both the beast and the human were sitting still, basking in the really calming presence of her brother like he was the sun. Her mother's normally sooth-giving aura had vanished in her terror, unfortunately. "I'll try to not do that," she promised.

"Good," he let her go, and put something in her palm. A small box made of stiff paper, like the kind they kept jewelry in at the stores selling such things. She looked at him, puzzled. "Open it later. It's your token. It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but it'll do as the district token, I guess. It may come in handy, so _wear_ it, alright? You'll do fine, Miku," he hugged her again. "Win, Miku, win!"

"Love you, 'Kuo!" she sniffed, shoving the box into a hidden pocket on her dress and clutching at his shirt. Her father, her mother, and her brother… everything she could remember about them, she was burning into her brain. Who knew when she'd see them again?

"Time's up!"

He untangled her fingers gently. "Love you too, Miku."

And then, she watched as her brother left the room, that flash of teal leaving her.

One last visitor came in, a young girl, maybe fifteen or so. Miku frowned. Did she even know this girl? Eyeing her golden hair that reached her waist, Miku couldn't quite remember talking to anyone like her.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't quite-"

"My name is Kagamine Rin," the blond interrupted. Now that Miku knew her family name, she could see the definite similarities between her and Rinto. "I'm Rinto's sister. Please… please take care of him."

"Oh," the life felt like it was draining out of her. "Oh, um…"

"Please," Rin begged, blue eyes filling with tears. "All I'm asking is that you don't kill him, or hurt him. Please! He's… he's the only one other than Len and he has to…. I know I'm asking a lot, but I already told him to not hurt you and I know he doesn't really have a chance at winning because he's not a Career but I just don't want him to die by someone from Crypton!"

By then, she was completely blubbering. Miku felt sorry for her. "Okay, okay!" she gave in. "But only if he doesn't try to kill _me_. You won't blame me for self-defense, right?"

Rin shook her head. "Thank you!" she hiccoughed. "Thank you so much!" She stood there, taking in shaky breaths and letting her tears fall while her petite body shook from the strain she must have been feeling while Miku stood around awkwardly, wondering what she could do to help.

_Who_ was the tribute going to the Blaze Games here, again?

Miku was relieved when the Peacekeeper came in to tell the girl to leave. It had almost felt like the girl was crying for her, and that was being done for her by her family, who actually had the reasons to mourn her. Or maybe she was being selfish here, but since it was her being sent to death…

Miku lightly slapped herself, shaking off bad feelings. Maybe there was an actual chance she could win this thing! All the Victors went on a Victory Blaze around the country, and they always dressed in really nice clothes. Not to mention the special treatment and status a Victor received, as well as the money. She wouldn't have really needed the money, being the mayor's daughter, but it would have been nice, all the same, earning her own income like an independent person.

The logical parts of her, as well as some of the illogical parts squashed that dream like a gnat, and she sighed. It was nice to give into fantasy, even if the odds weren't really in her favor.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

Miku really wanted to fall back into her fantasies right now.

Unfortunately, the blond jerk next to her made that a little impossible at the moment. "Drugged, all of them," he told her. "The eyes in the crowd? They were unfocused. Dejected. They didn't want to fight in the Blaze Games, which is why we weren't replaced by Careers who stood a chance because the Vocaloid Masters drugged them, just so that we'd die in the Games."

It would have been a rather interesting topic, something exciting to listen to, except he'd been saying the same things over and over again for the past… she glanced at the clock hanging over the door. Ten minutes.

The longer hand on the clock, a fancy object of gold inlaid with either silver or platinum, shifted just a bit clockwise. _Eleven minutes_, from what this expensive clock was telling her. Miku was no stranger to the better things in life, but this was even richer than anything they had back at home. Carpets she'd swear were at least half a foot thick covered every visible inch of the floor. Walls were papered with what looked like gold foil, and all of the furniture scattered around the train car meant to be the 'living room' was not only extremely comfortable, but also very plush. Some of them, she recognized from the catalogues her mother would sometimes receive from Vocaloid. Miku remembered them because of the ridiculous prices, but it seemed that there was no expense spared for tributes being freshly shipped to the Blaze Games. She shuddered, and tried to focus on something less _morbid_.

"Hey, you listening to me?"

Right. The reason she wasn't allowed to daydream. Every time he was finished giving his report, Rinto would ask her if she was listening to him rattle on.

Luckily, this time Miku was saved from being forced to follow his repetitive words when the compartment door slid open. Megurine Luka stepped in, brushing a stray lock of pink hair back with smooth, practised movements. Even if she was a Victor that had killed people to survive, Megurine Luka was someone most girls in Crypton and many girls in other districts wanted to be. Behind her, Shion Kaito followed, shuffling some papers in his hands.

"Good afternoon," Luka greeted them, taking her seat at the head of the table. "I am Megurine Luka, and I will be your mentor in the Blaze Games in the hope that one of you will come back with the Blaze Crown."

"She means that she's a co-mentor," Kaito cut in, pulling out a chair next to Rinto and dropping himself carelessly into it. The seat he chose to rest in happened to be the one directly in front of her, and Miku found herself being able to look close-up at the former Victor named handsomest man alive. Sharp eyes half-closed in false laziness, his lashes weren't long enough to be called feminine, but they effectively veiled his dark blue eyes rather well, contrasting against the pale smoothness of his skin. At the very side of his face, just below his ear and on the border of his hairline, the entire country knew he had a thin scar running down from the tip of his earlobe to his lower jaw, from when a partly insane female tribute with particularly long, pretty hair in his Games had tried to kill him by carving off his face to keep as a 'pretty prize'. He had killed her by somehow managing to throw her off him, catching her in surprise, and strangled her with her own hair before she had gotten the chance to recover. Most female tributes cut their hair from then on, cropping it short and close to their scalps so that their locks wouldn't prove to be potential weapons against them. Reminded of that, Miku tugged at her own waist length hair. She was rather reluctant to part with them. "But I can't blame her for trying to take all the credit. You two seem to have a good chance at this."

Miku couldn't help the feeling of hope that rose within her chest. "Really?" the question burst out before she could stop it.

"No," Luka deadpanned. "In the Blaze Games, there _are_ no good chances."

"Such a pessimist," Kaito said lightly, sliding a piece of paper in front of each of them. "I read your files," he added when they picked it up. "Interesting backgrounds you two have."

Rinto looked shocked at learning that he had a file, but Miku wasn't surprised. The benefits of being the mayor's daughter didn't just end at all the things she wanted. Ever since she was little, she'd been told, over and over again, that there were records kept for pretty much anything she did or said that carried even a trace of treason or trouble, and that the records could be used for anything against her.

The file she held in her hands weren't exactly how much of an enemy she was against the Masters and Vocaloid, but it was a record of just what kind of known training she had. Wilderness survival, martial arts – although, she noticed with a pang of embarrassment, the added words of her teacher hadn't been too kind on evaluating her skills – fitness training, combat, limited body anatomy and weapons training.

"Yours, Miku, wasn't quite the standards of a Career tribute," Luka nodded towards her. "But despite the lacking elements, you may be able to catch up. Just remember that you must gain sponsors no matter what, alright?"

She knew, but it was hard to tell the legendary Victor that, especially when she was staring at you with eyes burning with sky-blue fire. "Okay," her dry mouth managed.

Thankfully, the eyes turned away from her and focused on Rinto. Miku was pleased to see that Luka had the same effect on him as well. "As for you, the only real, useful training you've gotten was the one at the Academy."

Rinto scowled at the table, not daring to meet Luka's eyes. "Personalized trainings are expensive," he muttered.

"They are," Luka allowed. "But you'll just have a lot more to catch up on then."

Something defiant sparked in his eyes, and Rinto's head snapped up. "Why bother?" he demanded. "You both know that I'll get slaughtered in there by actual, real Careers from Yamaha or Internet!"

Miku held her breath. She didn't even want to make a sound, make a hasty move, do something that would bring the attention and possibly the wrath, if it was there, down on her. Dimly, she was aware that Kaito was looking at everything with a measuring eye, but she was only focused on making herself invisible.

"Do you believe that?" Luka asked quietly. Miku was a bit startled at the gentleness in her voice.

Rinto seemed rather taken aback as well, but he answered with some sting remaining in his voice. "Yes."

Luka maintained eye contact, evaluating something within the boy. The clock ticked on, and the train started to move, but neither really moved, only blinking occasionally to restore the moisture to their eyes.

Kaito stretched, cracking something and startling her. He sighed happily. "Come on, Miku," he stood, and offered her his hand. "Let's let these two have their mental conversation while we get something to snack on."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blaze Games**

The Capitol: Vocaloid

Panem: Blaze

Districts: Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Voctro, Henian, Artech, Kioon, Effex, Ashore, Ispro

Tributes (**Alive**, Dead): Yamaha - **Mosh** and ? Crypton - **Rinto and Miku**. Internet - ? and ? Voctro - **Bruno** and ? Henian - **Moke** and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - **Ryuto** and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and **Ring**. Ispro - ? and ?

Mentors: Yamaha - ? and ? Crypton - Kaito and Luka. Internet - ? and ? Voctro - ? and ? Henian - ? and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - ? and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and ? Ispro - ? and ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Hunger Games.

Summary: The Blaze Games. Just one more year, and Miku would have been safe, except her father messed something up, and as punishment, she has to fight to the death. With a fellow tribute who happens to be suicidal, a mentor she may or may not be in love with, some dark secrets being trusted to her and her life on the line, Miku has to survive. Problem is, there are nineteen other people who wants to win as well.

A/N: Because it's a fad here in fanfiction, no? Besides... I was lacking in ideas for other fics. KaitoxMiku and others. NOT RintoxMiku. Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Blaze' and the Hunger Games.

* * *

As soon as he had gotten a huge bowl of ice cream for himself, Kaito sat down on the sofa right next to her, like they were the best of friends trying out new food together. "I do love ice cream," he smiled at her, and swallowed a spoonful happily.

Miku stared in disbelief. "How do you eat that much?" she asked, measuring the bowl with her eyes. If she had eaten that much, she'd have been stuck in the bathroom for hours on end, or frozen inside out. Most likely both.

"Practise, I guess," he spooned another large load. Shivering at the chill she felt just _watching_ him eat that, she unwrapped one of the handful of lollipops she had taken from the tables, and stuck it in her mouth, running her tongue over the strawberry flavouring. It soothed her somewhat; the familiar flavor she'd so often relied on for sorrows back in her childhood. "That, and it's better than drinking or drugs."

Miku took the lollipop out of her mouth. "Why? Do you feel like doing those?"

She had meant it purely as a joke, a jesting crack at the perfect image he portrayed. To her shock, he nodded as he ate another spoonful. "Lots of other Victors resort to such things. I just substituted my releasing escape with ice cream," he turned to look at her, serious now. "Do you really want to win?"

Did she want to win? "Yes," she answered without hesitation. Of course she wanted to! To lose these games weren't something like tag or dodge ball at school; to lose these games were to lose your life. She was rather fond of her life. She'd been told most people were, so apparently, it was normal to think so.

Kaito laughed, but he didn't have emotion in the chuckle. "You may regret thinking that when you win."

"You sound so sure," she stuck the candy back in her mouth. "Winning can't be that bad, can it?"

When the words left her mouth, she realized just how stupid it must have sounded. He was the Victor here, not her! He'd be the one who knew about this better than she most likely ever would. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he leaned back and spooned in another bite. "It's what everyone thinks."

It wasn't really uncomfortable silence that followed. She ate sweets after sweets; he just finished up his massive amount of ice cream within record time and went to get a second helping, which was just as big as his first. But it wasn't too comfortable either, with virtual strangers in each other's company. Miku wanted to make conversation, but she didn't want to look like a brainless bimbo. What to do, what to do….

"Is she going to kill him?" Miku asked.

"Who? Luka? Kill Rinto?" When Miku nodded, Kaito grinned slightly. "No, that's not her style. Besides, if she killed him now, then she'd have to face a lot of angry Masters in Vocaloid, none of which will enjoy having to pick up a new tribute for Crypton. Lots of issues there, see."

"So what are they doing, then?"

Kaito smiled slightly into his bowl. "Most likely talking about life, and how you should fight for it even if the odds and gods aren't in your favor. That's what she always tells the more depressed kids, if she ever gets them. Crypton doesn't really get those kinds of tributes as much as other poorer districts, but they do come up every so often."

Yeah, they did, seeing how two depressed tributes just happened to be the representatives of Crypton this year. Miku toyed with the stick that now no longer had the candy attached to it, absent-mindedly wondering if she should just throw the thing on the floor, or keep it. She compromised in the end by placing it next to her on the sofa seat, not caring that this was expensive furniture even _her_ family, one of the richest in one of the richer districts, couldn't casually wreck. That was for the rich citizens in Vocaloid. She couldn't bring herself to care about it at the moment, though, and the stick sat on the sofa.

"Any advice you can give to me as a mentor?" Miku asked, unwrapping the last lollipop. She'd have to get some actual, decent food in herself, of course, but at the moment, she was sticking to candy. "What to do in the Games, what to never do?"

Kaito pondered this for a moment. "I'd say you have a chance of making allies, being from Crypton. It's not safe, of course," he added. "Allies turn on each other at the smallest things in the arena. But just so that you can have a bit more of an advantage."

"What if I can't get allies?" she knew she was being whiny, but she really wanted to survive.

"Then you are no tribute of Crypton," he said with a perfectly straight face, but his poker face crumpled when her face fell. "I'm joking. Then you run," he told her solemnly. "Run, and don't bother staying where the bloodbath will be. That's normally the strategy used by lesser districts, but what's most important is your survival."

When the Blaze Games started, and the tributes were put into the arena, there were some supplies and weapons in the center. Technically, if everyone shared them, it would have lasted the twenty youths there three days at most. No one shared them, really. The stronger ones stayed and fought, killing off competition, while the weaker people ran to prolong their doomed lives. The supplies found in the loading area were mostly food, the very basic kind, not too fancy, weapons, and some outdoors survivor stuff. None of the weapons included guns, sadly, or anything that easy to use. It wouldn't have put on a good enough show for everyone watching if the killer couldn't fight in ways that would be painful to the wounded, or entertaining to the watchers. Bows, arrows, spears, and darts, those kinds of long-distance weapons were allowed, because they still could be fun to watch tributes use. Something along that line of thought.

"You haven't hit the wall, yet," he patted her head, which did not help her feel better at all. "When you do, just remember, the rooms are sound-proof."

"Huh?"

The door opened, and Luka's pink head popped out. "You can come back in now."

Kaito dusted himself as he stood up. "Shall we rejoin our companions?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Miku took it hesitantly, and stood as well. "Sure?"

He clapped her on the back, nearly throwing her off balance. "Try to be more confident," he advised.

"Confident," she muttered as he entered first. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

"Rinto and I have come to an agreement," Luka smiled faintly, as if the word 'agreement' had some extra meanings to it. "I mentor him, and he listens to what I say."

Miku wouldn't have denied the pang of slight disappointment that went through her stomach at that moment, because she felt it. She would have really liked having the legendary Victor Luka as her mentor.

"Guess you're stuck with me, then," it was like Kaito had read her mind.

Rinto seemed rather surly, which Miku was cross about. What did _he_ have to be mad about?

Luka clapped her hands. "The Blaze Games. Let's go over your actions, shall we?"

From then on, it was list after list of good behaviour versus bad, such as listen to your stylists and prep team, because they were the ones that could bring in about fifty percent of sponsors, the people paying to clothe, feed, and take care of tributes once they were within the arena, make one image you want to portray and stick with it, or you'll just seem mentally unbalanced, and make allies, but don't get stabbed in the back by them. Most of the things were the topics covered by survival teachers, but Miku listened nonetheless. If it came down to survival in the Blaze Games, she didn't want to be carelessly killed off because of lacking attention to her mentors.

Kaito shook his head at one point. "We've become spoiled," he said ruefully, gesturing to Luka and himself. "We're used to Career Tributes who knows everything already."

That didn't help Miku at all, but she kept her mouth shut.

"And if you ever find yourself in a situation where you haven't had anything to eat for a long time, but then get your hands on an abundance of food, do _not_ eat it all at once." Luka's eyes were blazing. "I _cannot_ stress this enough. Eat only a very little of that, and then slowly increase the amount. Slowly. No one wants to watch a tribute die because of overeating rich food."

Miku's stomach contracted at that.

"Any weapons you particularly like?"

"A baton," Rinto muttered, examining his nails with growing surliness. "And a club, I guess."

Kaito nodded. "Because of your training at the academy, yes? How about you, Miku?"

"A pole?" it came out as more of a question than an answer, but it was definitely the truth. Swords, she was only okay with, clubs, she didn't have the power to wield, and knives were just too scary for her to use as a proper weapon. As for archery… their trainer had quit after the first day, and it hadn't been because of Mikuo's shooting. But poles, long, rounded sticks – as Mikuo called them – she could beat even her brother with.

"Like a staff?" when she nodded, Luka bit her lip. "How do we present that as fierce and dangerous?" she grumbled. Miku's cheeks burned.

"Maybe if she used a spear, but instead of throwing it, she used a type of pole arms?" Kaito came to her defense.

Luka studied her with the blue eyes she was famous for. "Yes, that might work."

Miku sighed mentally in relief.

The clock chimed, informing everyone that it was the tenth hour. Luka gestured at them half-heartedly. "Go and sleep, both of you," she ordered. "Get as much as rest as you can before you're in the arena."

Miku got out of her seat, and reluctantly, Rinto did the same. Most likely because of the agreement he and Luka had come to, whatever it was.

"Your rooms are on the left side of the hallway," Kaito told them. "It'll have your names on them."

It was a clear dismissal. They shuffled out.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

Miku had been planning to practice throwing her voice in her room, and maybe try 'gender-bending' it to make it sound like a guy, but the sight of the room – clean, richly furnished, and enclosed like all of the pictures she'd seen of Vocaloid – she broke down with reality slapping her harshly on the face.

She was going to die. Kaito and Luka, they were doing the best they could, but there would be Careers in there, all too happy to kill her so they'd get glory and fame and fortune, as well as tributes from districts that had seen their own tributes killed from those that were Crypton's pride and joy. Her entire family would be forced to watch as she died, either starved, drowning, burning, or murdered.

Miku's breath caught. _Murdered_? That had never been how she'd seen it, but now that she dared to think of it in that way, the Games were even more terrible. Children being sent to die, futures that could have been bright as the sun extinguished like a burnt out candle. No, not sent to die, to kill each other. Even worse.

Strangled sobs escaped her mouth, and within her, she could feel the torrent forming, raging against the thin dam that was all of her flimsy defense. Kaito's words echoed in her mind. _Just remember, the rooms are sound-proof_. Had he known she would have reacted like this? He must have.

A shriek, one of terror and realization of the truth and horror tore out, and were followed by wails and weeping cries as she threw herself on the large, plush bed, burying her face into the pillow that she smashed with her fists.

_You haven't hit the wall yet_. Now she had, and from the feel of it, she had hit it hard.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

Somehow, along her wall-hitting, Miku had exhausted herself and fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, there was someone pounding away at the doors. "Miku! Open up!"

The voice was slightly nasal, high, and girlish. Miku got up groggily, and shuffled towards the door to twist the doorknob.

Tone Rion stood there, dressed in clothes that poofed out with lace, bright fabric, and starched skirts with ribbons. "Good lord, what happened to you?"She demanded. "You look terrible!"

Before Miku could excuse herself, or apologize, Rion had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the bathroom. She barely had any time to admire the room when Rion pressed a few buttons on the wall and shoved her into the stall, just as the hot water began pouring out from the many showerheads around her. Perfumed water, the temperature just right, was hitting her from two places above and four around her. Miku was still in her dress from Reaping Day, as she hadn't bothered getting out of them, and now the white fabric was starting to be soaked, clinging to her skin as it slowly turned transparent on her.

"I'm going to leave now, so you can take off your clothes, but in five minutes, I want you out here, alright?" Without even waiting for an answer, Rion flounced out.

Miku sighed, not able to be angry because of the soothing water that smelt like mint sprigs, and began to peel off her clothes, a harder job because of the wet garments sticking to her. She untied her hair, freeing the mass of teal from the two ties binding it to her head, and shook it out. Then, she let the water wash her for a while.

She had to admit, this felt really nice. The water changed, and grabbing the cloth that hung from a hook, she began to scrub at herself as fast as she could. The last thing she wanted was Rion bursting in while she was still in the shower, naked and wet. Then, she tossed the washcloth back on the hook, grabbed a towel, and stepped out. She didn't know what button to press, but the shower, thankfully, turned off on its own.

On one side of the wall, there was a seat, with some kind of an oversized helmet attached to the ceiling with hanging wires and cords. Miku recognized it as a hairdryer, albeit one that was rather… _odd_. She sat on the seat, and positioned her head into the helmet. At the side of her chair, there were a few buttons, some blank colors, other with pictures.

Out of the many she had as a choice, she decided to go with the safest looking one, a gust of red wind. Immediately, hot air was flying out of the helmet and blasting her scalp, running along her hair, and drying it within a matter of moments. Cool.

The door shook slightly as someone outside began to pound. "Miku!"

"I'll be right there!" she called out. "But I need some clothes."

"There's some in your closet," Rion was practically sighing. "I'll be outside, alright?"

Miku waited until the footsteps of the escort faded away, and then opened the bathroom door. Good. No one was in her room. Firmly holding her towel to herself, she quickly crossed, and opened the last door that would have to be the closet. Inside, it was all drawers and hangers, stuffed with clothes that were around the same size. _Her_ size. These people were good at this. Miku supposed that they had lots of practice with this.

Not really knowing what she was supposed to do today, Miku grabbed the plainest clothes and shoved herself into them. And then, just as she was about to leave, she remembered the token Mikuo had given her. Hurrying back, she took out the soggy paper box from the pocket of her dress. She'd have to ask for the dress to be dried later. Miku ripped off the wet, slowly disintegrating lid, and was met with the sight of a thick, heavy jade ring, the kind men mostly wore because the thinner bands were too feminine. It was plain, no carvings or any decorations, but it was still pretty, and a nice, deep shade of green.

She slipped it on her right hand middle finger, remembering a trick one of her trainers had told them; a ring on the hand that punches a face could break some bones. Mikuo, smart as always, had found a way to give her an advantage of some sort.

"_Miku_!"

"Coming!"

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

"Now that everyone is here," Luka began. "Let's watch the Reapings from the other Districts, shall we?"

Rhetorical question. No one answered, and Luka pressed something on her remote control. The television buzzed to life, and from then on, she was treated to the showings of people she would have had to kill. A tall, muscular boy from Yamaha, and the sly, clever girl next to him. Herself and Rinto for Crypton. She took comfort in her seemingly lack of fear.

From then on, Miku had a harder time getting their faces into memory. The occasional odd ones, or really terrifying ones, she could remember better, but not by much. The muscular, older boy from Voctro. A girlish boy from Henian. A ridiculously young boy with green hair from Kioon. A determined girl, around the same age as her, with blue hair from Ashore.

The black, bold V on the pure white background symbolizing Vocaloid flashed, and Luka turned off the television. "There's your competition," she told them quietly.

"Neither of you could really win against the bigger ones like Mosh or Bruno," Kaito advised. "So I suggest you stay away from them, or at least try and make an alliance with Mosh. The one from Yamaha," he added when a blank face met him from both sides at the unfamiliar name.

"You know their names?"

Kaito held a file up for Rinto to see. "Freshly printed just an hour ago for my benefit."

"Cheater," Rinto grumbled, but Kaito didn't bother answering that.

Train attendants began to come into the room, all carrying dishes and dishes of fragrant food.

"Eat up," Luka told them quietly. None of them needed the 'while you can', but it was there, silent, roaming in their heads.

Miku didn't need to be told twice. The wall-hitting had hit her hard, and now her stomach was growling, ready to digest food like there was no tomorrow. Grabbing a plate, she picked up a large serving spoon – silver and intricately designed – and piled on some steaming white rice with vegetables of various color mixed in between. A few slices of beautifully cooked meat, some type of golden cake, and a cup of bright, jewel-like fruit added to her choices, she sat down and began to eat, sighing as she did so. Her family was well-off enough, but there was no denying the fantastic culinary arts of Vocaloid.

Even while eating, their mentors hammered in advice into their heads. "There is one disadvantage you have coming from a Career District," Kaito told them in between bites of chocolate chip pancakes and ice cream. "And that's the unused feeling of hunger."

Rinto glared up at the blue haired man, but he only chewed angrily instead of spitting bitter words at him.

"Other, poorer districts are used to such feelings of hunger, and so if supplies are destroyed, then they have a chance of winning. Don't let your supplies get destroyed."

"Or we starve?"

"Or you starve, possibly to death," Luka nodded. "That nearly happened to me."

Miku waited for the pink-haired mentor to elaborate, but the woman only picked up a fork and began to eat her fried fish and potatoes.

"Now, because this is breakfast, we won't say anything to what you eat, but at lunch and dinner, you let us choose for you what to eat. We need to get some more fat on you two."

Miku looked down at her body, slim and slender. If she survived, she might have to go on a diet to get back to this state.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

About an hour later, during the middle of their crash course lesson in 'How to Survive the Blaze Games 101', both Kaito and Luka looked up, eyes reaching far out of the window.

"And there it is," Kaito breathed. Miku strained to see, but all she could get a glimpse of was the dark lumps in the horizon that was steadily expanding as their train raced towards it. "Vocaloid, in all its glory."

Luka didn't say anything, but Miku noticed the knuckles of her fist whitening. Their mentors stayed like that, staring at the large city that was the seat of their government, until the train was close enough to distinguish buildings and the station was nearing. Miku saw people and cameras, waiting excitedly for them.

Kaito snapped into action. "Summary of what you learnt," he ordered. "Stylists and prep teams?"

"Trust them with our lives," Rinto droned.

"Interviews?"

"Make an image you want to portray and stick with it," Miku recited.

"Training?"

"Show off, make allies, impress people."

"In the arena?"

"Get the items you want, make sure your allies don't betray you, and don't get stabbed in the back. Or die, for that matter."

Kaito pretended to wipe away a tear from his eyes. "They're so good at this," he sniffed to Luka. "They've memorized it down to the exact wording I used."

"Just don't forget it, or lose control." Both orders were meant for the both of them, yet the last part seemed to be more directed at Rinto, who shuffled under Luka's calm, cool gaze.

"Okay."

"Good. Now look outside the window, wave, and smile like there's nowhere else you'd rather be."

Miku got to her feet, feeling slow like the air had been replaced with breathable molasses, and made her way to the window, her smile on her face.

Other faces, ones with genuine smiles, stared back, and as she waved, cheered happily, waving and taking pictures and videos of her.

Rinto moved next to her, but his face was imposing, still, and rather regal. He received attention just as warm, if not warmer. They stayed like that, her waving and smiling, friendly as can be, him just being imperial and superior, until they were hidden, and out of sight.

Miku dropped her smile and her hand. "So what next?"

"We get off the train."

"I meant after that."

"You didn't say it."

"You know what I meant."

"No, I didn't."

"Fine. What next after we get off the train?"

"How should I know? I'm not the mentor here."

Restraining her eyes that wanted to roll upwards, Miku turned to Kaito. He answered directly, something Miku was grateful for. "We drop you off to your prep team, and you get prettified. Not that you weren't pretty before, but more to the standards of Vocaloid."

"It's a painful progress," Luka sighed as the doors opened. "You'll have to deal with it without complaint, I'm afraid."

Kaito grinned at the two of them. "Try to survive this, alright?"

Was it that bad? Miku was scared now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blaze Games**

The Capitol: Vocaloid

Panem: Blaze

Districts: Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Voctro, Henian, Artech, Kioon, Effex, Ashore, Ispro

Tributes (**Alive**, Dead): Yamaha - **Mosh** and **Luna**. Crypton - **Rinto and Miku**. Internet - **Gumiya** and **Galaco**. Voctro - **Bruno** and ? Henian - **Moke** and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - **Ryuto** and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and **Ring**. Ispro - ? and ?

Mentors: Yamaha - ? and ? Crypton - Kaito and Luka. Internet - ? and ? Voctro - ? and ? Henian - ? and ? Artech - ? and ? Kioon - ? and ? Effex - ? and ? Ashore - ? and ? Ispro - ? and ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Hunger Games.

Summary: The Blaze Games. Just one more year, and Miku would have been safe, except her father messed something up, and as punishment, she has to fight to the death. With a fellow tribute who happens to be suicidal, a mentor she may or may not be in love with, some dark secrets being trusted to her and her life on the line, Miku has to survive. Problem is, there are nineteen other people who wants to win as well.

A/N: Because it's a fad here in fanfiction, no? Besides... I was lacking in ideas for other fics. KaitoxMiku and others. NOT RintoxMiku. Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Blaze' and the Hunger Games.

* * *

The pretty of Vocaloid standard . . .

Miku looked at the prep team that she'd been given as they ripped away her hair and filed her nails. Three of them, all female and determined like nothing she'd ever seen before, circled her like friendly predators, pecking out the occasional problems they had with her, though there weren't much. There was Momo, with bubblegum pink hair and a high, chirpy voice that was in charge of her hair; Fukai, the cat-loving woman with ears surgically implanted on her head and drawn-on whiskers – or were they tattooed? – on her cheeks; and Mako, who was surprisingly plain compared to her companions, yet was clearly the leader of the trio in charge of making her look acceptable; the overseer.

"Your hair is in fantastic condition!" Momo chirped. "Soft, and not a split end in sight! And I do declare, that is a lovely shade you have there! Natural, is it? It's _beautiful_."

"Your nails are great, thank the gods, and you're not a nail-biter," Fukai sighed in perfectly evident relief. "I hate it when I get those." She began to immediately polish and shape them to further perfection, the rows of nail polish jars standing behind her, waiting for their turn to be applied.

Mako smiled lightly at her, but continued to apply whatever powder was being applied to her face. She didn't talk a lot, and only her light touches and gentle expressions showed her compassion, or at least some sort of friendliness. Miku didn't want to think badly of these people. They were nice to her.

"Aria will love you," Momo promised. "I know she will."

Aria was Miku's stylist, the person in charge of dressing her up all fancy and presentable to the entire country to see and gawk at. Miku had seen her when the Victors had been from Crypton, but her image had never stuck to her brain. She had only managed a glimpse of her before her prep team had grabbed her, actually _lifted_ her on their shoulders, and all but used her as a battering ram to get into this room.

The entire thing – the 'rebirth', as Momo had declared – lasted an hour. The mirror showed her as naked, but not a single mar on her skin anywhere, like she had been reborn into this world, hence the nickname. Not that she had much tarnishes on her skin from before, but looking at her spotless body, Miku thought that she felt clean. Pure, almost.

That was before she was grabbed suddenly and harshly rubbed all over with some kind of gold glitter. "Achoo!" Miku sneezed as some of the dust went into her nose. Now, in the mirror, she was some girl with glittering, sparkling skin. A _golden_ girl with glittering, sparkling skin.

"Here," Mako gave her a thin silk gown with patterns of butterflies dancing amongst flowers, glittering scales flying everywhere. "Put it on."

Miku took it with a quiet thanks, and did as she ordered. "What do I do now?"

"We leave, and let Aria talk over what to do."

"Oh, um, okay?"

Momo squealed. "She's so cute!"

Fukai grinned, showing slight fangs in approval, but Mako's face was blank. Probably betting that Miku was unsure of herself and therefore, a weak player in the Games soon to come.

Nonetheless, Miku could take the compliment, or leave it. She decided to take it. "Thanks, Momo."

"Oh, you're welcome, Miku. Now, just stay here, and her Royal Highness will grace you with her presence soon enough. Say, a century or so?"

"The rooms have connecting phones, Momo, kindly be quiet for the sake of your career," a new person told her as she waltzed into the room like she owned the place. Miku gawked, unable to help it. This woman was gorgeous, and it was natural, as far as she could tell. In possession of light blue eyes, golden hair brushing her waist so pale it was almost silver let loose with the exceptions of the two small braids at the sides of her delicate face, and a smooth, flawless skin, she could have passed as a goddess of the wind, or an angel. She wanted to look like her.

Momo pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Meanie!"

The beautiful person jerked a thumb towards the door. "Out."

Grumbling, they did so, and Miku was left alone with the woman that had to be her stylist. Before, she would have said Luka was the most graceful and elegant creature alive without doubt, but now, meeting her stylist in person, it was a close competition. She looked young, but her movements were experienced and smooth, and there was no way a fresh newbie could be the stylist for Crypton's tributes unless they'd paid an outrageous amount in bribes, something newbies didn't have most of the time.

Her stylist smiled faintly. "Hello, Miku," she said, her voice soft, but filled with energy and power. "I'm Aria. It's nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise," Miku shook her hand. From then on, she was at a loss of what to do. Would it be rude to ask about her outfits? About her personal life? What was the right and wrong things to do in Vocaloid?

Aria must have been quite an intuitive person. "I bet you want to know what you'll be wearing on the Blaze Trail, yes?"

Gratefully, Miku nodded.

"Every year, your district tributes were put in something like a fancy Peacekeeper uniform, or some kind of weapon. I've been doing the same thing for the five years I've been the stylist for Crypton, of course, but this year, a few newer stylists are here, and," here Aria smiled. Miku remembered from somewhere in the back of her memories that she was known for a dream-like smile. "It would be rather humiliating for the veterans if the newbies and their tributes managed to get more attention than we did."

Miku understood why. "Of course."

Aria smile grew just a bit brighter than her usual vague, dreamy smile. "So this year, we decided to play on the overall image of Crypton's personality portrayed to everyone else."

The overall image? Miku didn't have to think much to know what Aria was saying. Crypton's people were rather famous for being natural warriors and fighters. It was a stereotype, really, but that was the image they were stuck with.

"Of course, you'll have weapons on you, but they'll be the side accessories. The main outfit," Aria grinned mischievously. "Is rather . . . _daring_. Are you up for it?"

Five years, Aria had been the stylist for the female tributes of Crypton, and Miku had seen her work, the beautiful clothes and the skill gone into them. That was enough to make her trust her even without the orders of her mentors. "Yes."

"Good."

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

Looking at her outfit, Miku's mouth grew dry. Daring?

The green and gold outfit, while dazzling and covered with quite a lot of rhinestones or jewels, had barely enough actual cloth to cover a swimsuit, or at least that was how it seemed to Miku. It was, she supposed, an overly romanticized version of what warriors would have worn. Lying there on the rack, she couldn't tell what she'd look like in it, but there would be very little actual covering.

"Try it on."

She wasn't going to disobey the stylist, who probably knew more of fashion than she ever would.

Miku grabbed her skirt, and wiggled into it. Aria handed her the top as soon as she was done, and then straightened the skirt so that bits of her underwear didn't show. "Careful. You could wrinkle it."

"Sorry," she grunted as she somehow squeezed the tight top over her head. Aria's hands took over, removing her hair from the insides of the top with cool, light hands, gently tugging them out, and Miku managed to fit it over the bare minimum amount of bandages allowed wrapped around her chest area.

That wasn't the end of it. After adjustments she made, Aria next put what felt like a ton of jewelry on her being. A tiara, heavy, golden and studded with emeralds, sapphires and turquoises like the rest of her clothes was placed on her head with extreme care and precision, and her hair was retied with ribbons, gold and trailing. Aria stuck the long, remaining lengths into her pigtails, weaving the ribbon into her hair.

Miku nearly fell forwards when Aria put the matching necklace on. "How much does this thing weigh?" she asked when her neck nearly broke under the sudden, unexpected pressure.

Aria didn't answer the question directly, only giving a vague, dreamy, "It's a special piece of jewelry."

Well, that explained a lot, like everything around here.

On her forearms, a band of gold went around them, encircling the limb. Her wrist didn't escape, and a bunch of bangles, thin and gold, were placed on them. Aria left her ring where it was, right on her finger. Her nails had been done already, and the color, sea green and blue, was rather pretty.

Miku squeaked, though, when Aria gave her an aquamarine the size of her pinky nail and told her to put it in her naval. She managed, but it was definitely an odd sensation.

Her legs didn't get any accessories, but her shoes… Miku gulped in fear, the sound audible in the room as she stared at the scarily tall shoes.

"It's actually a lot more comfortable than it looks," Aria promised her. Miku had no choice but to step into them. After nearly falling over a few times, she found the balance and managed a decent walk in the deathtraps. It was just as uncomfortable as it looked, maybe more, but she didn't complain. It had to be karma from back when she had been young and would force Mikuo to get in their mother's high heels and wear dresses.

"You'll be standing still in the chariot, so the cameras won't pick up on you walking."

"Good," Miku sighed, leaning against a wall. Just standing in her shoes made her feel like her energy was being sapped. Or maybe that was just her toes, already starting to pound with pain from the tippy-toe position her feet were forced into. She'd get a cramp in ten minutes.

While she rested – somewhat – Aria looped a golden belt with intricate patterns around her hips rather than her waist, and clipped on the pretty, fancy daggers with sharp blades hidden in jewelled sheathes. "Want a thigh sheath?"

"Sure?"

Aria shook her head, the golden accessory dangling from her slim fingers. "Be confident. Sure of yourself, like you know everything you're doing. Appearances, contrary to idealistic beliefs, are everything in the Blaze Games."

"That, and survival, right?"

"That too. Now, do you want the thigh sheath?"

"Yes."

"Better. Are you left or right handed?"

"Right."

"So this'll go on your right as well."

It was an odd feeling, having that tied onto her thigh. When Aria turned around, Miku eyed the thigh sheath. The knife was on the outer part of her leg, and like most things on her, it was gold-and-aquamarine centric. She grimaced. She hated knives.

"Decent warriors wouldn't wear earrings that dangled, because they could give the enemy an advantage," Aria opened one of her many black velvet boxes. "Guess who's going to forgo such advantages for fashion today?"

"Me," Miku answered glumly. "Good thing my ears are – _whoa_, those are _huge_!"

Aria put one against her right ear. "Hold still."

As soon as her stylist released the heavy accessory, Miku's head tipped over to the side from the weight. Only when Aria placed the second one on the other side did the balance even out enough for her to hold her head up, although her neck and ears were hurting from holding up the earrings, the tiara, and the necklace, as well as her hair.

"You can order a neck massage after the entire thing."

"Good," Miku sighed.

"And the final touch…" Aria handed her a long staff, just a bit longer than her extended height at the moment. "Your scepter, your weapon, whatever you want to call it."

Of course, like everything else, it was gold with aquamarines, emeralds, and sapphires studded on. The top of the staff had a sort of an orb on it, a roundly faceted aquamarine rock the size of her head. It was surprisingly light.

"Now come to the mirror," Aria seemed to be bouncing, almost, clearly excited, though it didn't show completely through her composure. Miku stumbled a bit, but the scepter or staff or whatever it was helped her with her balance.

The full length mirror that made up the wall reflected back a woman decked in some sort of mystic aura and clothes. The bandages were completely covered by the top piece, where sparkling stones covered everything like protective armor or scales with the gold thread weaving in between. Her skirt was more sparingly jeweled, though there were rows on the sides to keep up the armor look. Skin showed, definitely, and lots of it, but it was gold and shimmering to the point where her almost-nakedness didn't really matter. Light bounced off her jewels, her skin, her clothes and were seemingly trapped there, staying on the fineries.

"Press the button on the side here," Aria led her thumb to the scepter, where there was this one particular catch in the hold. Miku pressed it, and her clothes lit up. The tiara, the necklace, the staff, her heels, and even the earrings, though they were a bit weaker in the glow. She was illuminated, like a warrior goddess bent on blood.

"It's beautiful!"

"I know!" Aria grinned, and Miku saw that she had been worried about this, but had hidden it nonetheless. Her relief showed now, and made her seem more human. "You'll be fantastic. Now turn your costume off and save the batteries for the Blaze Trail."

Miku hugged her stylist, careful to not mess up her clothes. "Thank you, Aria, so much."

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

Walking was a bit of a challenge, but Miku managed to get to the elevator, and then a moving platform that took her to the chariot loading decks without tripping along the way. She couldn't see any of the other tributes before the Blaze Trail, except Rinto, and he wasn't here yet.

"As soon as the doors begin to open, turn the lights on," Aria instructed, straightening out any last minute stray hairs and rumples, most of them terrible figments conjured up by her worried imagination. "I assume you want to portray friendly? As the person you want to be known by everyone in Vocaloid, that is."

"Yes."

"Then smile, but more in a polite, gentle way. Though, at the moment, not too happy, because that would clash with the entire image of the outfit. Kinder, but in an I-will-stab-you-if-you-cross-me-way. Like an angel, maybe."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Stop scowling!" a new voice demanded. "Would it kill you to keep a neutral expression – neutral, not negative!" Whoever he was, he wasn't talking to her. Rather, the newcomer was outside.

The double titanium doors slid open and Rinto, dressed as a knight in shining golden armor stormed in, scowling. His shield bore the seal of Crypton, and his sword was, like her costume, jeweled heavily. "Kill him for me."

His stylist came in, and Miku blinked. A dress, long red locks of hair, and feminine features… Was this a woman? But the voice had been one of a man's…

"Aria! Tell this upstart that if he's going to present surly, he had better find a way to grow a foot or two in the next three minutes, because he can't pull this thing off with his height!" definitely a manly voice, albeit a little shrill with annoyance. It was slightly disturbing. Was gender-bending the newest thing in Vocaloid? That was a bit extreme for her.

"Ritsu, let's go and discuss what we can do over chocolate."

"But-"

"Come!"

Aria all but dragged Ritsu away to the tables at the very back. Rinto crossed his arms and scowled. Miku shuffled in her tall shoes.

It was very awkward. She had half of a mind to light up her costume.

Her mentors saved the day. Luka came in first, gave polite compliments about her costume, and began to talk to Rinto in hushed whispers that had to be fierce. Miku leaned on her scepter and rubbed her neck.

"You look great," someone whispered into her ear, and Miku jumped, shocked. She spun around, staff almost hitting the person, only to realize it was Kaito.

She slumped slightly. "You scared me!" she exclaimed, straightening the oversized remote control for the lights. "Don't do that!"

Kaito nodded slightly, and then whistled as he took in the entire thing. "Aria did great! I never had her as a stylist, but damn!"

"I'm glad I get the approval of the great Kaito Shion," her stylist remarked, somehow here next to them. Ritsu was still sulking at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "But please, close your mouth before a fly decides to live there."

"Thirty seconds!" someone shouted. "Get on your chariots!"

The chariots. Miku gulped, and stared at the contraption next to her when Kaito took her arm. "Let me help."

With his boost, she was in the horse-drawn vehicle easily. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Rinto climbed on, agile despite the suit of armor, and uncrossed his arms after Luka glared at him. The back of the chariot closed, and some kind of a force field held their lower legs in place to make sure they didn't fall out and die.

"Three," a male voice boomed. "Two. One."

The gates began to open, and Miku pressed the button. There was a gasp behind her as she became illuminated again.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ the announcer boomed over the roaring crowd gathered. "_Please welcome the tributes of the Ninety-Ninth Blaze Games!"_

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

The Blaze Trail was something like an opening ceremony, where the tributes could be shown off in the most attractive way possible to give first impressions. Most of the times, the clips from the Reaping didn't make enough of an impact on possible sponsors, so this was where they could really give them a show.

It was, if one thought about it, like an advertisement. A time to market the tributes to the public.

The entire Blaze Trail was like a pyramid, but composed of ten paths twirling up to one large, flat platform suspended up in the air. The tributes would, in their chariots, be pulled up their respective paths in fineries, introduced for the first time to the people of Vocaloid. Then a symbolic flaming arrow would be shot into the large torch set on the platform, and it would catch on fire, thus officially starting the Blaze Games. After, the Head Master of Vocaloid would give his speech, and then the cameras would have a lovely time while the tributes returned to get some rest before training for a week.

Thousands were gathered in the large Colosseum surrounding the pyramid paths. Even more were watching live television, all betting on one or another, and thirsting for their blood in the arena.

He stomach lurched as their chariot began to race up their spiralling path.

_"District Yamaha! Tributes Mosh and Luna!"_

District Yamaha was called 'Number One', and for good reason. They supplied all the fine, luxurious goods that the people in Vocaloid liked, such as perfume, jewelry, wigs, shoes, and things like that. Their tributes were dressed similarly, the amount of precious stones on them making her own jewelry seem dismal in comparison. Mosh, the guy tribute, was decked in some sort of armor made of onyx and obsidian, while the girl, Luna, was dressed solely in diamonds, gold, and rubies. A very rich wardrobe.

_"District Crypton! Tributes Rinto and Miku!"_

The cameras focused on them, and the large screen above their heads showed them, the warriors, racing to a fight despite possible death. She was smiling cheerfully, and anyone else could have thought that she wanted to be there, wanted to be in the bloodbath. Miku certainly would have if it hadn't been her feeling it.

Rinto, on the other hand, he was glaring at everything and nothing, a clear challenge in his eyes and his stance. 'Come on,' his body language said. 'You think you can take me on? Think again.' The classic tough guy who showed nothing except a good show, worthy entertainment for adoring watchers.

The crowd went wild. How noble. How delightful. What a fight they would get. Her lights shone off Rinto's armor, and something covering the surface began to glitter. He looked down at himself and scowled just as the camera took their focus off of them. "Glitter?" he snarled, but otherwise kept silent.

Miku hid a smile as the next district and their tributes were announced. _"District Internet! Tributes Gumiya and Galaco!"_

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

From her spot on the platform, Miku watched as Head Master Akuno stepped onto the dais. She had never seen the leader in the flesh, like most people living in the districts, and it was quite an honor. The leader of the country was actually normal-looking, no surgeries that stood out performed on him. Just a man in his fifties with steely, determined eyes that were currently softened in a diplomat's smile.

Her 'animal' within reared. There were feelings of distrust towards him – but it didn't make sense, because if you couldn't trust the Head Master, you couldn't trust anyone. That was the one lesson always hammered into their heads back in school. Vocaloid was good. Districts following them were good.

"And it is my greatest pleasure," Head Master Akuno continued. "To be the one to officially start the Ninety-Ninth Blaze Games!"

The audience cheered their heads off as he picked up the pure white bow, strung it, and then notched the symbolic weapon with a pre-lit arrow.

Calm, quiet, and confident, he fired into the torch and letting the flaming tip hit within the plenty of fuel placed beforehand. The torch burst into wild, rainbow colored flames, and the people gathered actually cheered louder.

Forget the neck massage, she'd need ear surgery after all this, as well as something to loosen up her facial features frozen permanently into a smile.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

"You were great," Kaito told her when she stumbled off her chariot, nearly twisting her ankle as she did so. "Oh," he added after an afterthought. "And hi again."

"Hi," she murmured, tired. "Good night."

"Nope," before she could protest or collapse on the spot, Kaito slapped something on her arm. It gave a prickly feeling, like her arm was being brushed with bristling, harsh fur. Suddenly, she felt quite awake. "First you take a shower and wash all the makeup off."

"What is this?" she asked, much more awake now as she poked at the small white band-aid thing on her. She was positive now that there were things poking her skin.

"Instant caffeine, doesn't require eating, drinking, or drugging. The provider cannot be held responsible for any negative reactions the consumer may take against the product," Kaito replied cheerfully, sounding like an advertisement for said product. "Should keep you awake long enough to take a short shower and get to bed. Don't give me the excuse of being too tired to, I know the feeling all too well."

Now that her body was in action, it was more of her consciousness that was tired and dragging her down, so all she could do was nod and blearily shuffle off to some direction. Kaito grabbed her arm before she could go far. "Your room is in the other direction."

"Oh," she turned and began to shuffle again. "Right."

"Good night," he told her, echoing her previous words, before walking away himself. They had a big day ahead tomorrow, everyone that was involved in the Blaze Games. Not as impacting on the audience like the Blaze Trail or the Interviews, but the training could help them in many ways, ways on how to survive within the arena.

It would be best if she got the sleep she needed.

* * *

Can anyone guess where the Head Master's name came from?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Blaze Games**

The Capitol: Vocaloid

Panem: Blaze

Districts: Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Voctro, Henian, Artech, Kioon, Effex, Ashore, Ispro

Tributes (**Alive**, Dead): Yamaha - **Mosh** and **Luna |** Crypton - **Rinto **and** Miku |** Internet - **Gumiya** and **Galaco |** Voctro - **Bruno** and ? | Henian - **Moke** and ? | Artech - ? and ? | Kioon - **Ryuto** and **Mayu | **Effex - **Andy** and **Sonika** | Ashore - ? and **Ring |** Ispro - ? and ?

Mentors: Yamaha - Yuma and Mizki | Crypton - Kaito and Luka | Internet - Gakupo and ? | Voctro - ? and ? | Henian - ? and ? | Artech - ? and ? | Kioon - ? and ? | Effex - ? and ? | Ashore - ? and ? | Ispro - ? and ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Hunger Games.

Summary: The Blaze Games. Just one more year, and Miku would have been safe, except her father messed something up, and as punishment, she has to fight to the death. With a fellow tribute who happens to be suicidal, a mentor she may or may not be in love with, some dark secrets being trusted to her and her life on the line, Miku has to survive. Problem is, there are nineteen other people who wants to win as well.

A/N: Because it's a fad here in fanfiction, no? Besides... I was lacking in ideas for other fics. KaitoxMiku and others. NOT RintoxMiku. Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Blaze' and the Hunger Games.

* * *

Breakfast was some kind of bland food, tasting like mashed potatoes and unsalted, uncooked ham or something similar, but guaranteed to fatten her up like a triple-layered, giant-sized chocolate cake. Only with muscle and not fat.

"They eat this kind of thing here?" Rinto demanded after tasting it while Miku spooned up the mush into her mouth, trying to not gag at the lack of flavour.

"Muscle builders do," Luka answered, delicately buttering her piece of toast. She put the silver butter knife down to take a sip out of her tea, the perfect picture of a lady. If one was to see this, one would have a hard time believing that she was a Victor in the Blaze Games. "It's extremely concentrated protein. Drink a lot of water, by the way."

Right on cue, Miku began to cough, choking on the mush that had begun to suck all the water out of her body. Kaito passed her a goblet of orange juice, something she took and drank gratefully. The sweet and sour taste of the juice was welcome to her tongue.

"Training," Luka pushed a lock of rose-pink hair back. "All the mentors will also be there, walking around, gauging the other tributes and suggesting which ones to take as allies to their own tributes."

"Of course, most of the time, they spend by talking and laughing with friends," Kaito grinned and nudged Luka, who pointedly did not look at the blue-haired man. "Our Luka here specially coordinates her years as a mentor with _another Victor from another district_!" he whispered the last part, winking to emphasize the scandal of such a thing.

Luka, still with the serene look on her face, dumped her tea on his head.

Miku gawked.

Rinto snorted and abandoned his mush for sausages.

Kaito shook his head, shaking the drops out of his azure hair like a dog would. "Not nice, Luka," he whined. "Thank you, Miku," he added, taking the linen napkin she handed him.

"Insolent youths should learn when to shut their mouths," Luka refilled her cup of tea. "And be able to tell the difference between rumours and truth."

"So it's true?" Rinto hazarded, and was rewarded with a sugar cube flying right into his face.

Luka looked right at her. "Promise me you won't say anything."

"Umm, umm. . . ."

The buzzer rang.

Luka broke eye contact. "Time to go," she sighed, and straightened her dress. That confirmation of the gossip in her head, Miku noticed that what she was wearing was rather fancy for just attending a training session of tributes that were going to fight to the death.

Would the thought of her fighting to the death in an arena for viewing pleasure not stop haunting her?!

Her smile must have slipped, because Kaito noticed. "You alright?"

Miku spun the ring on her finger around, taking comfort in the solid strength of the jade. "Yeah."

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

The training center was big. Very, very big, and the vastness, while really just being a building, had some kind of wary feeling to it.

She didn't like it.

Kaito fell back a bit. "You might want to straighten your back," he suggested. "Look confident, or at least passive. You've trained in places like this, right?"

Miku had. . . it was just that the places she had trained in were at home, back in Crypton. Not in Vocaloid. Suddenly, she was overcome with the massive desire to go home, where the technology for everyday things weren't as advanced as the ones here, but she knew what to do and what her place was in the world. She wanted to be in her own bed, in her own house, with her own clothes and her own family.

Kaito glanced around, and put his mouth near Miku's ear. "Miku, I promise, I'm doing everything I can to get you out of that arena alive. But I need you to do your best as well. No, no," he said as she tried to protest. "That's not your best. Come on, Miku, be brave, so that we can go home."

"You'll get to go home," she said childishly. "You know that for sure."

Her blue-haired mentor's lips tightened a bit, but he kept his face friendly. "The mentors of the losing districts have to stay behind in Vocaloid for some time," was all he would say. "Can you be brave, Miku?"

She twisted her ring. "Sure."

"Let me rephrase that. Can you be brave and _optimistic_, Miku?" he tried to make a cheerful, encouraging gesture, but that just made him look silly.

She smiled a real smile at that. "Yes."

"Good. Now see there, where Luka's dragging Rinto? That's the survival skills station. Spend some time there, and then move onto the weapons stations. Make sure you know the difference between edible and non-edible things at the very least."

Right. In Kaito's year, there had been a tribute that looked like she would win this single-handedly and come out of the arena looking like a glorious goddess. Then, she had picked a berry and eaten it, only to die bleeding from every hole in her body.

"I'll do that," she promised, and ran off before he could be even more 'encouraging'. As nice as it was . . . he wasn't the best motivational speaker. A bit too idealistic, but then again, they all were.

And for the next hour, Miku tied knots, learnt about berries and poisons, herbs and weeds. A few people from the poorer districts wandered over, but they made it a point to not talk to her, or even be in the same station as her at the same time. A solid-looking green haired girl, the one from Effex, actually quit what she was doing and left the station when she went over.

So, no allies from the poorer districts.

The tributes from the richer, stronger districts, on the other hand, seemed to like her enough. A girl from Internet came over and introduced herself as Galaco. She was a pretty girl, with rainbow-dyed bangs and still-long, dark golden hair who had a habit of tossing her head back every five seconds.

"Like, you're so lucky," she said as they picked up the bows. Miku remembered how to use one, though, like everything else in the world, Mikuo had been so much better at archery. "You've got the hottest mentor ever. Have you, like, ever slept with him?"

Maybe that had been a plot to make her look bad. Galaco had asked that just as she'd been about to shoot, and the extreme directness had made her so shocked, her arrow ended up missing the target entirely.

Great. Miku glanced around. A few other mentors from different districts had seen that. Face burning, she put the bow away while Galaco talked. "I mean, I've got Gakupo as a mentor, and he's, like, hot, but he's old, you know? Kaito's so drool-worthy. Wouldn't he make an awesome bf?"

"I . . . guess?"

Galaco rolled her eyes. "You're boring. Details, details! Let's move on, these bows are annoying me."

She hadn't even shot an arrow. Miku followed, listening to her talk about just why Internet's hatchery was behind times.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

"The two blondes from Artech – the ones who're like twins – are decent with knives," Luka reported as they ate. Miku was still obediently eating her mush like her mentors had told her to, but Rinto had just pushed the plate away and was digging into the roast lamb with his fork. "Kioon's Mayu, though, is much better with blades. She's also good with an ax, maybe even better than the kids from the lumber district."

"Effex?"

"Yeah, that one. Andy and Sonika, they're both pretty strong, and fit. Built solidly, too."

Sonika was the one with green hair, the girl that had left the station when she had gone there. In the arena, she'd be even less friendly.

"Well, you know what I found out about Mosh, from Yamaha?" Kaito stretched his arms. "He's won awards for wrestling, mixed martial arts, and boxing."

"How'd you learn about that?"

"Mizki told me. I think she was trying to make him more appealing as an ally," Kaito grimaced as he cracked his neck. "Personally, I thought that made him more dangerous for his allies. When he turns on them, that is, because those are all close-combat things."

"What about the other tribute from Yamaha?" Miku asked, draining her seventh cup of water that night.

"Luna? Yuma wouldn't tell me anything about her, even when I pulled the Mizki card. I think I've run out of favors with the pink-head."

"He owed you?" that was a new one.

"No, he owed Luka. I just call in favors by proxy."

Luka glared from the other side of the table. "I think that's enough dirt on the other tributes now, before I end up strangling Kaito in his sleep. How about we move onto the interview questions?"

The thought of speaking before a crowd sounded bad. She could just imagine herself tripping on her own feet, or worse, a flat surface, and making an absolute idiot out of herself not just in front of the entire audience bound to be there, but the people watching live all across Blaze.

"Do you have a love interest back home?"

"Got any secret talents?"

"What do you like most about Vocaloid?"

"Do you have anything to say to your district back home?"

"What do you think your chances of winning are?"

"Are there any words you want to say to everyone here?"

Rinto was still trying to go for the silent and uncaring angle, though Luka was trying her hardest to change it, at least to what she called 'the lone wolf' instead of 'the brooding goth with golden hair'.

As for herself . . . "Just be cheerful," Kaito said. "'Hatsune Miku' means 'Sound from the Future', right? That sounds cheerful enough. Everyone likes an optimist."

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

That was how the week passed, with days of training at the center, dinners with banter and reports on the other tributes, practice questions for interviews and nights with only half the time used for actual slumber.

By the time the evaluation period came along, Miku had gained at least half of her former weight. "I feel bulky," she groaned when she looked down on her legs.

"You look fine," Kaito reassured her.

"No she doesn't," Rinto was the heartless man as always. He hadn't eaten that mush since day one, when he had abandoned it for his sausages. "You look bulky."

Miku glared half-heartedly and reached for her mush when Kaito handed her an empty plate instead. "Just eat whatever you want today."

The implications of that sentence – holy crap her last day for eating three square meals for god-knew-how-long – made her stomach twist and turn on itself.

Still, Miku was determined to eat and enjoy what she had missed. She filled her plate with pancakes, strawberry syrup, waffles, cream, bacon, French toast . . . .

Luka looked up from her tea and tablet and at the mountain of breakfast on her plate with slight alarm on her face. "Will you be able to finish that?"

Miku got her fork and her knife, and began to cut into the stack of diverse food. "Probably not."

The pink-haired woman looked like she wanted to say more, but a glance from Kaito silenced her. Rinto snickered while he popped mini sausages into his mouth.

Luka's comment about her food stack, though, had calmed her down somewhat. Miku decided that she'd focus all her attention onto finishing what she had chosen, and not think about tomorrow. Or a few hours later.

She chewed the strawberry-soaked waffle and swallowed it, nearly gagging at the sweetness her mouth had forgotten about.

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

"District Two!"

Rinto nodded at her. "Luck, Hatsune," was all he would say before going down the left path, where all the boys got assessed.

That was probably the closest Rinto ever got to being friendly. "Good luck!" she called after him before going down the right hallway, where a single door waited for her at the end. Miku opened it, and stepped inside.

No one ever talked about the assessment of training. Kaito and Luka hadn't, both telling them that it was illegal to do so. All they could – and would, repeatedly – say was that there would be ten judges, that they'd be put into a room with all the equipment from the center, and that they'd have fifteen minutes to show the judges what they had to make the Blaze Games memorable.

So there was the room. There was the equipment – thankfully, she recognized the heavy-tipped pole and the spears – and there was a timer on the wall to her right.

All that was missing was the judges. The only thing she hadn't been told of was the mirror wall to her left.

Miku glanced at the timer. It had already started to count down from fifteen minutes, even without any judges in the room. What was she supposed to do, wait?

No, maybe they were watching through a camera. She couldn't see any cameras, but no one saw any in the arena of the Blaze Games either, yet they had shots of nearly every single thing that happened in there.

Since they were watching, standing around like an idiot was probably not the smartest thing to do, then. Miku crossed over, grabbed the heavy-tipped pole, and came to the center of the room to face the mirror. She didn't know where the camera was, but the mirror would let her see if she made any mistakes.

One, two, three.

She began the solo staff exercise. Step, thrust, smash, twirl, block, dodge, spin . . . they were all familiar movements to her. For three days, Luka and Kaito had debated about the benefits and the harms of letting her show everyone just how familiar she was with pole arms in the training center. Whether the element of surprise or the possibility of high rankings and allies was better.

In the end, they had decided that it was better to present her as a valuable ally, as a Career. Each time, a few mentors had talked with Kaito and Luka about her. Mosh had scoffed when he had seen her twirling a pole around, but the other tributes, at least, had looked wary, or thoughtful.

Miku was startled, nearly dropping her staff when she heard the buzzer rang. Only at the last moment did she recover her grip, though her grab had looked like she was trying to show off. It had looked decent enough on the mirror, but she could only hope.

She put the staff back where it had been, and walked out of the room, making her way down the hallway to meet with Rinto, before getting back to their dorms.

Kaito looked up from a tablet he'd been reading. "How did you do?"

Rinto walked past him without another word. Miku winced internally. Had it been that bad for him? "I think I did okay," she answered. "But there weren't judges in the room."

"They were watching you through the glass, don't worry."

"The glass?"

"There was a mirror in there, right?" Miku nodded. "That's the one-way mirror. To you, it's a mirror, but anyone on the other side, it's like a clear window into the room."

In that case, it was a good thing she had decided to face the mirror. "Why do they do that?"

Kaito shrugged. "A few years back, a mentally unstable tribute tried to stab one of the judges to prove he was a capable killer."

"What happened to him?"

"They gave him lots of drugs that kept him docile and sent him into the arena."

The kinds of drugs that would have made a psychotic killer stable and harmless would have made him rather doped, most likely stupid. Undoubtedly, he would have been one of the first to be killed.

"Aria will be coming with the team soon, so get ready."

Oh, right. The interviews.

Cheerful, cheerful, she could do cheerful . . . .

**~B-L-A-Z-E~**

Her prep team hurt her feelings, and most likely her abilities to do 'cheerful'. "_Miku_!" Momo wailed while Fukai and even Mako looked at her with horror in their eyes. "You got _fat_!"

A few near-hysterical fits later, the three of them immediately went to work on her. Fukai determinedly scrubbed her all over with sparkly lotion and painted her face up with makeup while Mako began work on her hair, braiding, twisting, pinning and spraying it into an elaborate hairdo that made her neck ache with the weight of her hair.

Momo sighed as she examined her nails. "Thank god, you didn't bite your nails," she painted them with clear nail polish. "Fake nails look absolutely hideous on camera."

She didn't bite her nails. Normally, she played with her hair, and now, she twisted the ring Mikuo had given her around her finger over and over again.

"Only you think that fake nails look bad on screen, Momo," Miku jerked in surprise at the new voice, thankfully after Momo had finished with her nails. Aria had somehow come inside the room, wheeling an entire rack of clothes in white bags without her noticing. "Hello, Miku. I see you gained some weight."

Miku resisted the urge to smash her head against the wall. "I blame that mush," she muttered.

"The Protein Meal?" Aria ran her hand through a few covered outfits, before taking two of them off the rack. "I hear it tastes absolutely awful."

"It's just bland," Miku eyed the bags. Both of them looked fatter than the others hanging on the rack. "So what do I look like today?"

"I was thinking zebra," Aria answered vaguely. "But then I realized that you'd look hideous in monochrome stripes, and being portrayed as prey isn't the best strategy."

She could follow the second logic, though how Aria knew she'd look bad in zebra stripes . . . .

Some things were better left as a mystery.

"You have two choices," Aria handed one of her bags to Momo before showing the first one's contents. "The first is the turquoise dress, which I named 'Prom'."

It was a silk dress, with a plain but hourglass bodice and a full, layered skirt. Silver stitches glinted when Aria moved.

"The second," the designer handed over the dress and took the other bag. "Is the white dress. I like to call this one 'Cendrillon'. That's Cinderella in French, by the way."

The white dress was a bit simpler, with a black ribbon encircling the bodice once and extremely short sleeves, shaped like small, feathered wings.

"Your only choices are these, I'm afraid," Aria said apologetically. "You've really gained weight, so we can't show you on camera with too much skin showing. On camera, you look fatter than you really are, and Vocaloid doesn't like fat."

She was very well aware of that. No one was letting her forget it.

"Personally," Aria waved away the first dress. "I say go with the second. It'll make you look like an angel, and angels are always popular."

"Isn't this all up to your choice?" Miku tried to joke. "You're the stylist, not me."

Aria blinked. "Oh, right. Well, now that you've reminded me of my right, you're wearing Cendrillon. I insist."

And that was how Kaito found her, dressed in white with a hard, itchy headband and glass slippers, of all things. Aria had taken one look at the hairstyle Mako had worked so hard to create and ordered they take it down to her usual two ponytails. "You want her to be unrecognizable in the arena?" she had demanded. And then she had personally rolled up her sleeves to let it all out of the elaborate pin-up and braids before retying it back.

After they had dressed her and fixed her hair to make her look more like herself and placed the silver tiara on her head, her prep team left. Okay, here's your free makeover, but this only lasts till midnight, so go out there and convince the rich princes that you're not just some gold-digging showgirl, you're capable of killing before time runs out.

"Looking great, Miku!" Kaito grinned. As usual, he was in another perfect suit.

"Of course she looks great," Aria sniffed. "Miku, what do you say?"

She mechanically repeated what Aria had been telling her the entire time while assisting her into the dress. "I'm not Miku. I'm Cendrillon. That's Cinderella in French, by the way."

Kaito peered at her feet. "Ouch. Glass slippers. Careful not to break them, or you'll have splinters in your feet."

That new, horrifying thought would naturally stick to her brain. "Thanks. Now I'll be too scared to walk."

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way. You want me to carry you?"

Maybe it was his tone of voice that he used, the carefree way he had suggested he take her to the stage where hundreds waited in person and thousands watched on screen, live. Miku looked up at Kaito. "I can't do this."

"Do what? The interview?"

"The interview, the talking, the smiling, the fighting, the surviving. . . ." out of words, Miku threw her hands in the air, trying not to cry in fear of the prep team's rage at ruined makeup. The animal in her wanted to flee, get away from it all. "I can't do this! I'm going to die, and I have to pretend I'm excited about it! They're sending me to my death, and making it a god-damned _celebration_!" her voice rose, cracking at the end.

Faster than she thought he could move, Kaito leapt forward and pressed his lips to hers, for just a second or so. Then, he hugged her tightly while burying his face into her hair. "Shush," he whispered, just barely audible. "Don't talk like that. It's dangerous, and they're always listening in."

Her eyes flitted to Aria, who was humming with her usual dreamy smile. "Oh, I do like this design," she hummed to a strange tune as she flicked something on her tablet.

Then, he continued to speak louder, almost over-exaggerating his words and tone. "Nonsense, Miku, you'll do fine! Why, if I was allowed, as a mentor, I'd be betting money on you."

Miku blinked as she realized what he was saying, why he was 'acting'. The kiss had been to silence her, for sure. To prevent her from saying more of the dangerous words. She had forgotten about the caution of making sure not to talk in bugged areas.

. . . it was a good thing her family wasn't here. She could just feel the hard, firm stomp on her foot from Mikuo, her mother's wild, panicked look, and her father tensing up, face hardening.

"C'mon, Cendrillon," Kaito let go of her, only to take her gloved hand. "Prince Charming will escort you to the stage."

A Prince Charming in a business-like suit and tie. Almost as ridiculous as a tribute being a girl destined for a happily ever after from a fairytale. "Some princess I am," she muttered as Aria straightened her dress after Kaito's frantic attempts to hide what she said. "I'm going to be a killer."

"Well then, I'm just glad you're not after me."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Blaze Games**

The Capitol: Vocaloid

Panem: Blaze

Districts: Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Voctro, Henian, Artech, Kioon, Effex, Ashore, Ispro

Tributes (**Alive**, Dead): Yamaha - **Mosh** and **Luna |** Crypton - **Rinto **and** Miku |** Internet - **Gumiya** and **Galaco |** Voctro - **Bruno** and ? | Henian - **Moke** and ? | Artech - ? and ? | Kioon - **Ryuto** and **Mayu | **Effex - **Andy** and **Sonika** | Ashore - ? and **Ring |** Ispro - ? and ?

Mentors: Yamaha - Yuma and Mizki | Crypton - Kaito and Luka | Internet - Gakupo and ? | Voctro - ? and ? | Henian - ? and ? | Artech - ? and ? | Kioon - ? and ? | Effex - ? and ? | Ashore - ? and ? | Ispro - ? and ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Hunger Games.

Summary: The Blaze Games. Just one more year, and Miku would have been safe, except her father messed something up, and as punishment, she has to fight to the death. With a fellow tribute who happens to be suicidal, a mentor she may or may not be in love with, some dark secrets being trusted to her and her life on the line, Miku has to survive. Problem is, there are nineteen other people who wants to win as well.

A/N: Because it's a fad here in fanfiction, no? Besides... I was lacking in ideas for other fics. KaitoxMiku and others. NOT RintoxMiku. Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Blaze' and the Hunger Games.

* * *

"Men have it easy," Aria muttered, eying Rinto and Ritsu standing before the doors to the waiting room. Rinto was dressed in apparel similar to Kaito's; a silk suit, a dress shirt and nice shoes. "All they have to do is make sure nothing clashes hideously."

She caught Miku's eye and winked. "But don't tell Ritsu I said that. He'll go on an hour long rant on just how difficult it is to make everything fit together."

"Is it?"

"No, but his rants are something no one wants to listen to. Trust me on this."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Hmm, nothing much, I suppose . . . ." she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, one last thing, Miku; twirl on the stage if anyone dares to question my work."

Out of all the advice that she had thought Aria would give her, this had not been it. "Huh?"

"I trust that you'll make my creation shine," the stylist said solemnly before she drifted off with her usual dreamy look, leaving her alone with Kaito.

"This is where I have to leave and get to my seat like a good little boy," he told her. "Well, a good little boy who'll be poking fun of Luka and the man that will be inevitably sitting next to her like an annoying younger sibling would do."

"I'm a younger sibling," she said automatically, trying to defend her status as a second child.

"Well, then, you admit that all younger siblings have the 'annoy-older-sibling' gene within their genetic makeup? I know I still have mine."

That's right; he had three older siblings. The interviewer for his games had been amused as she was met with what could have been Kaito with different hair colours and personalities when it had been time to dig deep into the lives of the eight remaining tributes in the Games. All three had described him as 'an obnoxious moronic brat' and stated their most sincere and heartfelt apologies there and then, facing the camera despite knowing that it wouldn't ever reach the ears of all the tributes in the arena, the intended receivers of the very public apology. They gave a deep and sorrowful apology, all with perfectly straight faces, and said that no one should have had the misfortune to die at the hands of such an obnoxious moronic brat.

The way they had spoken, it was like they all thought it blatantly obvious Kaito would be the one to win the Crown. It was an odd way to show their love and belief in the youngest of the family coming back home alive.

"Will all the tributes come into the waiting room?" one of the staff members called, looking harassed. "We go live in three minutes!"

Kaito clapped her back and gave her a one-armed hug. "Break a leg."

Would that let her sit out of the Games? If it did, she'd throw herself off the stage. Her stomach churned, and she had to wipe her palms on the silk skirt as she and Rinto made their ways into the waiting room.

Kaito waved till the doors closed behind the last entering tribute. She sat on the red plastic seat, and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, before giving up. These things were just not built for comfort.

A slight rustling sound made her look up to see Galaco. Internet's stylist had dressed the girl with the rainbow bangs in an almost-casual white jacket, with a dress and a pair of boots made out of a fabric that was black but pulsed with mauve lights in different places at different times. A crown, too feminine and princess-like to be like the ones given to the Victor of the Games was on her head, the pink gem twinkling merrily. Little blue dots placed beneath the girl's eyes gave her a more supernatural look. The skirt of the pulsing dress was daring and short, showing off her long, pale legs. Miku smoothed her own extremely long skirts over her fattened legs.

"So I saw Kaito out there," Galaco noted, crossing her right leg over her left. A few of the male tributes gave a glance over at the possibility of seeing something more before quickly turning their heads back and pretending they hadn't shown interest. "How are things between you two?"

She would not mention the quick shut-up-and-save-yourself kiss. "Umm, good?"

"Details," Galaco snapped her fingers impatiently. "I want details!"

"It's not like we're married or something."

Galaco definitely wanted to grill her, but the gongs rang out, loud and imposing. Everyone shut up as the hostess bounced up with a chirpy 'hi'.

Kasane Teto was a woman in her thirties that looked and often acted like a teenager. Her magenta hair was in twin drills at the sides of her heads and Miku knew that they were hard enough to smash rock. Teto had demonstrated their hardness once on a live show.

This year, she had dressed like a chimera with bat wings on her back and a demon tail. Soon the supernatural theme would spread amongst Vocaloid.

"Hello!" she trilled. "Welcome! I'm Kasane Teto, about to bring you a crash course meet of our tributes for the Ninety-Ninth Blaze Games!"

Behind her, the orchestra began playing. The giant screen above them all showed shots of the people in the crowd going wild with joy and excitement before the cameras turned their lenses to the pink-haired woman still smiling on stage, showing everyone an excellent close-up of her youthful face. Not that she really needed the screen to see things clearly – Miku did have excellent seats.

"Since I'm sure you're all dying to see our tributes," Teto beamed. "I won't waste any time! Say hello, everyone, to Luna from Yamaha!"

Galaco immediately began to gossip about the tribute's dress. "That is such a slutty outfit," she whispered fiercely about the red dress with several shapes cut out of the fabric. "She doesn't even have any breasts!"

Miku looked down at her own flat chest.

"Not you, Miku," Galaco waved impatiently. "_You're_ not the one trying to flash the audience with what you lack. Don't try to show it off if you don't have any."

Easy for her to say. Galaco definitely had breasts.

Luna was just as coy and witty as she looked on stage. The crowds found her sharp wit funny, and when the buzzer rang, the applause was genuine rather than polite.

Mosh was next – and he was appraised approvingly by Galaco, who called him a 'hot, muscled hunk'. Miku admitted he was good-looking, but he didn't seem to like her very much, judging by his scornful looks during the week she'd known him. That, and his eyes had a cruel light her inner animal Miku didn't like. Still, Kaito had mentioned that there was a good chance they might be allies. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting much sleep for a while. Nothing had been finalized, of course – but there was a good chance of this happening. A very good chance, in fact.

Then, when Mosh stepped off with wild applause and wolf-whistles from approving audience members, it was her turn. She stepped on stage, smiled as she walked and even made herself wave before sitting in the seat where the tributes being interviewed sat. All morbid thoughts were blocked out as she made her world orient around the few key points that mattered right now and right now only – Teto, the dress, Aria and Kaito in the far back.

The introduction went as they practiced and Miku flew through them. The topic, then, settled on what she was wearing. A glimpse to the large screen over their heads showed that she did not look as fat as she had feared on camera.

"For an Aria Original," Teto commented, running a finger down the fabric of her Cendrillon dress. "This is rather plain. Does it have any special features like the dress you wore at the Opening Ceremonies?"

Aria raised her chin imperiously in her section where the rest of the stylists sat, and while her dream-like expression was too, well, _dreamy_ to be actually insulted, her body language told her all she needed to know about what to do in response. Miku stood up and twirled, letting the silk skirt flare out.

She didn't expect for the fabric to change its colour. Within seconds, the entire white dress, as well as the gloves and even the headdress had changed to black.

Teto squealed and the audience oohed. "Do that again!"

She obliged and at the second twirl the dress changed back to white.

Aria leaned back, face once again content and dreamy as she crossed her arms in an almost-smug way. Miku wished she'd been told of the colour change abilities of the dress she was wearing.

"That was great! So, Miku," Teto tossed one of her curls behind her shoulders and leaned forward like she was trying to tell her a secret. It wouldn't be very well kept since everyone in the country was obligated to listen in, but Miku obliged by leaning close as well. "Time to move onto _you_, because what people want is to know how _you_ are, not how Aria is. No, not just how, but what you are. _Who_ you are. How did you feel when you were reaped?"

Had that been a question she and her mentors had covered? Miku blanked out and her mouth opened in her lack of thought to answer with whatever was on her mind. "Surprised," she winced internally at the too-honest answer and desperately began to make up for it. "I mean, I thought I'd have to fight tooth and nail to be the tribute and no one even volunteered. But that's good, because I got to save my strength for the Games."

Was that cheerful or just plain weird? But the audience cheered approvingly. She was a good sport in their eyes now, someone who'd give them the annual bloody entertainment. In the seats of the Mentors, Miku caught the sight of Kaito grinning. He approved as well and that was something she appreciated more than the approval of the Vocaloid citizens.

Not that she'd ever say so.

"That's the spirit!" Teto nodded happily. "And since you have all that extra strength left over from not fending off blood-thirsty girls trying to take your place as tribute that'll give you an edge over everyone else-" there was laughter here. "Is there anyone in Crypton you really need to go back for?"

"My brother," she answered immediately and then felt guilt. Her parents were watching this as well. As mayor, her father would _especially_ be watching this right in front of a huge crowd that was guaranteed to have people who had lost their own family members to the games she was in. She couldn't leave _them_ out. "And my parents."

"Only family?" Teto pouted. "No boyfriends?"

Miku shook her head. "Never had one," she admitted and blushed for real when Teto made a sound of incredulous disbelief. It was true – her father being the mayor and therefore practically having a squad of fierce men with a warrior mindset at his beck and call had been apparently quite the turnoff for a lot of boys around her age. She had never quite thought her lack of experience in the romance department was something to be ashamed of, but judging from the reaction she received, maybe it was.

"Well, being a Victor will change all that," Teto promised before pointing to her blue-haired mentor sitting amongst the crowd. "I mean, look at Kaito Shion! He is a hunk of pure sexy, made absolutely famous by the Games and his legendary victory!"

A round of applause went off and Kaito stood to bow and blow a kiss towards a general direction with a charming smile on his face. That movement set all the females in the crowd off, and Miku smiled.

"He's my role model," she admitted. It was true; he was pretty much the definition of 'what to be in the Blaze Games'.

"You've certainly got one of the best," Teto agreed. "So can we count on you to give us a great show like he did, Miku?"

She gave the most dazzling smile she could pull up, the one she most relied on when the teacher who gave the most homework in school looked ready to assign half the textbook for the day. Without a mirror to check, she felt like it was visibly fake and forced, but she tried, she really did, her struggles to look good in order to have a better chance of survival tiring her. "You can count on me to give it my all," she promised honestly. She really would give it her all to survive this.

The audience howled their approval. The buzzer went off, signalling the end of her three minute long interview and she walked off the stage.

Rinto got up from his seat with an annoyed sigh and walked onto the stage. Galaco leaned back and stared unashamedly at his backside. "If he wasn't younger than me by two years, I would seriously go for him," she sighed. "He is _cute_."

Not counting the fact that Galaco was supposed to be trying to kill him in these circumstances, Miku doubted she would think the same of him after an hour of listening to a conspiracy talk on just how the people of Crypton had been mass-drugged to drive them to their murders disguised as a Games event.

Rinto was just as Luka had advised him. Neutral, casual with some threatening hints, a lone wolf.

"Do you ever blink?" Teto asked halfway through his interview.

He just looked at her with unblinking eyes.

"Classic alpha male behaviour," Teto decided. "I like it."

The audience liked it too, and he got away with the lone wolf look he and Luka had been practicing for so long. At least, he did in her opinion.

After Rinto's interview, which she had felt an obligation to pay attention to, it just got a lot harder to keep track of her fellow tributes. The really young boy stuck in her mind, Ryuto, the green-haired boy from Kioon who had simply won everyone over by giving Teto a hug and a shy kiss on the cheek before telling her that she had beautiful hair was a boy too young and innocent to be here – but because of that youth and innocence he'd be the best example to use for the sake any possible revolutionaries with children. Ring, the bright-eyed girl with blue hair from Ashore radiating determination and courage, a warrior princess if Miku ever saw one, especially in the blue dress fitted with sapphires like scales or armour, was also quite memorable with her ringing voice and charisma. Moke, the black haired boy from Henian who proved to everyone that he was a genius in the first twenty seconds and then spent the rest of his time charming the socks off members from both genders with his mischievous boyish grin, his feminine features and his charm was hard to forget.

And of course, her acquaintance – for the lack of a better word – from Internet. Galaco, surprisingly, was brilliant on stage. She had been witty and charming, smart and elegant. She had shined bright like a diamond, a _star_, practically slapping everyone with her powerful, dominant personality and made sure everyone knew exactly who she was. The next tribute up, Gumiya, from Internet just like Galaco, had been completely and utterly outshone by the blonde.

At the end of the interviews everyone held their breaths as Teto pointed to the screens and talked. "The judges have finally finished their review of the tributes and sent us their scores! Do you want to see it?"

It wasn't like she had the power to prevent people from getting a look at the scores, but the audience played along with full enthusiasm. An ear-splitting roar of approval was her answer, but Teto shook her head. "I can't hear you~!"

Miku winced and was thankful that the cameras were trained on the crowd with reddening faces as they used every bit of air they had in their lungs in order to reach the hostess's tall order.

"That's better!" she clapped once and pictures of every tribute flipped onto the screen. Once everyone's head was out there for all to see, numbers began flipping into place under every head.

Despite the foolishness of it all, Miku had daydreamed in her spare moments of receiving an immensely high score. An eleven – it would have been a first in the Blaze Games history – or even a twelve, a perfect score.

She was glad no one could ever read her mind and find out the silly fantasies she had thought of as the blank card-like image beneath her own face's picture flipped up to reveal a nine for all to see. Not bad. Not bad at all. It was actually a good score.

Miku's eyes wandered across the screen. A ten – that one she checked and saw Mosh's smirking face – a few more nines, eights, and then a whole bunch of lower numbers before her jaw dropped.

An eleven. Blaze Game History, right there and then.

Unlike her daydream, it hadn't been her who had received that impossible-till-now score. She directed her gaze slightly above the amazing score and found herself looking at the picture of Ring's face. Miku glanced back and saw the blue-haired girl with her eyebrows raised, also clearly surprised at what she had received. Then, the other girl gave a quick glance around and smoothed over her face, although it was too late; everyone else had seen her shock.

The screen dissolved and gave way into the insignia of Vocaloid and everyone rose to sing the anthem before the show was declared off air.

Then, when the crew began to pack up and the curtains had closed to shield them from the massive crowd that had been their audience for the evening, the tributes were free to wander back to their rooms. Everyone, including Miku herself, gave Ring a slightly wide berth. Just what had the girl done in there?

A cool hand gripped her wrist and she spun around to see who it was before she saw the familiar handsome face and blue hair and relaxed. "Hey," she said, not very enthusiastic. His prep talk had been great and all and it had sustained her throughout the interviews, which had been its main purpose, but she was about to go into the arena with someone who had just made a record score. If she was unlucky enough to be near Ring when the Games started – and seeing as how she had certainly been unlucky enough to be swept into the Games as a tribute – she'd be killed within seconds.

"You did good," Kaito nodded. Behind him, Luka was picking on Rinto and the blonde was staring somewhere with a dull look on his face. "Nine is a very good score."

"Not like anyone's going to care," Miku pointed out. "Ring just got an _eleven_."

"Which means that everyone will avoid getting her as an ally," Kaito replied smoothly. "Trust me; while sponsors are easily impressed with numbers that could very well be irrelevant to the whole Games, you are a tribute. As a tribute you must do two things, which is to impress and survive. Impressing, you just did, and now you've got to survive. Your best chance of survival lies in forming an alliance and making a pack. It'll end in a split where you'll have to kill some of those people, but you can't make yourself care. Understand?"

He was right, of course. Not only was his argument-slash-explanation perfectly logical and easy for her to follow, but he was the expert in matters like these. "I understand," she answered him.

"Good," he patted her shoulder. "Now go get some rest."

Rest. Right. The idea was wonderful and she knew she'd have to take advantage of it, so she dragged herself down the hallway she was sick of. Eventually, she knew, she'd be missing the drearily sterile place once she was placed in the enclosed arena, but at the moment she found herself hating it. Not just the carpeted hallway, but the luxurious room ninety eight other female tributes from Crypton before her must have used, before they marched off into the arena where only one could come out alive. Some would have made it, like Luka had. Some would have died.

Miku closed the door behind her and then blinked. That's right, Luka. She would have stayed in this room as well, having been a female Crypton tribute once. What did a victor feel, both as someone with experience in what the tribute was thinking and as a mentor who had to watch them suffer in a cage?

The thought that there had been other girls from Crypton in this room – last year's tribute, and the tribute from before that, and before that, and before that – drove away every thought of sleep from her.

That disturbingly morbid thought, that she was just one in a line of many being pushed to near-certain death, haunted her throughout her long shower and slow change of clothes.

Miku looked at the bed she was supposed to sleep in. The large king-sized bed that had a divinely comfortable mattress that even kings of past ages couldn't have had, the soft and luxurious blankets with the spring rain smell still left from the laundry detergent that had been used to wash them. The pillows stuffed to the brim and maybe over with the finest down.

The bed that must have occupied the other girls once. Maybe not the same, but it was most likely in the same place.

And suddenly, Miku found that she couldn't sleep in that bed on her last night. Not now, at this very moment, anyways. Maybe some fresh air would knock some sleep into her, clear up her head, calm the animal within her that was bristling at the deceptive environment that was a falsely beautiful prison near a hidden marsh or a trap.

Against her better judgement she grabbed a blanket and headed out of her room.

Where to go? The rooftop?

Miku decided against it after a heartbeat. The height would be too tempting for her, a possible escape by death. She had to be strong for it – and yet the idea of having control, taking away her own life before anyone else could take hers –

Absolutely not. She had to be strong and she had to win this thing or die trying. After all, she hadn't worn that revealing outfit in public and fattened herself up for nothing.

So, not the rooftop. No weakening of the resolve would be allowed here. Where?

Wrapping the light but very warm and soft blanket around herself, Miku made her way down to the entrance of the Crypton Dormitory corridor. Everyone in this corridor's rooms were someone from Crypton – that is to say, Rinto, Luka, Rion and Kaito – so they wouldn't mind the fact that she was out here in the middle of the night too much. They'd mind that she wasn't getting proper rest before the day of a bloodshed that she had a possibility of being involved in, but otherwise would not try to give themselves an advantage by attacking her or something like that. Alliances, after all, were fragile things. She knew this even if all her previous experience came from what she had witnessed on the screens.

Who were her temporary allies? Galaco, for sure, and the boy tribute from her district – apparently Luka and their mentors had made some kind of a deal for her and Rinto. Both Mosh and Luna had agreed to letting her be a part of their pact, and the deal had probably solidified after seeing Ring's amazing score. Better to get rid of the bigger threat.

Was that it? Just about so. Rinto, of course, had been told of this arrangement, but he had merely nodded and grunted in what Luka obviously hoped was an agreement. Miku guessed that he would ditch everyone at the earliest possible moment and go soloing.

A rustle broke her out of her thoughts. "Who's there?" she called out. If it was a servant or something, then she had nothing to fear, but if it was another tribute . . . .

A blue-haired head poked out from the other side, the famous face visible in the dim light filtering through the window at the far end of the Crypton corridor. Ring.

"Sorry," the girl tribute apologized, looking sheepish. "I was just getting down from the rooftops and I got lost. Would you happen to know where the Ashore dorms are?"

Miku blinked. _This_ was the girl that had gotten the huge score? Granted, Miku had known she'd be _human_, but _this_ . . . .

She sounded so normal.

"Umm," she said, getting to her feet. "I think it's the second to the right."

"Oh." Ring sounded relieved and a lot sheepish. "Thank you. I could never tell where was where indoors."

"No problem," Miku replied, trying very hard not to sound as awkward as she felt she was. "Glad to be of help."

Ring walked down, and Miku listened to her footsteps fade. A door creaked open somewhere down where Ring had gone and then was quickly shut.

"You should really get some sleep."

Miku nearly let out a scream, and only managed to catch herself at the last possible second. Instead of letting the scream rip out from her throat, she managed to clench her teeth together and shut her mouth tightly. Any tributes not sleeping – and surely, she thought, no one could sleep when expecting something like the Blaze Games – would have only heard a half-strangled sound.

Kaito stood behind her, dressed in sleeping clothes and looking tiredly bemused. His blue hair was messy and just the very image of him _not_ in a suit and tie was quite disconcerting for Miku, who had to make herself blink several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating this. How had he come out of his room without her noticing? It was dead silent, she should have heard his door open! If she let her guard down like this in the Games she'd be dead.

He raised his eyebrow at her attire – sleeping clothes, blanket, sitting against the wall – and sighed. "I mean it. At least go and lie in bed, alright?"

Reluctantly, she got up. "But I can't sleep."

He didn't offer her some kind of Vocaloid product that would fix her problems in his usual advertising way. He didn't tell her to suck it up, close her eyes and forcibly send herself into dreamland. Instead, all he said was "I know."

And of course he knew. Once, not too long ago, he had probably felt the same way as she did right now. "Thank you."

His smile was bitter and crooked and not at all like his usual charming smile, but it certainly looked realistic. "You shouldn't thank me."

Kaito stood in the hallway and watched her as she closed her room door. Putting her ear against the cracks, Miku could just barely pick up the sound of another door closing.

He had probably come out at the sound of her and Ring talking. Since their words had barely been above a whisper, he must have been awake to notice the sound of their voice.

So she wasn't the only one not sleeping. Miku understood that the tributes would have been suffering insomnia from the buzzing nerves that everyone must have felt, but mentors too?

Somewhere, somehow, her eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep in the bed.

* * *

Longest chapter without any interruptions that I have ever written. According to Microsoft it's 4,659 words.


End file.
